Healing Souls: Part One
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: Kamryn and Jax, both in high school and both captivated by each other. What happens when outside forces pose obstacles in their premature relationship? Book One.
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (: **_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"And where do you think you're going?" A low and grumbly voice whispered into her ear.

Tilting her head to the side, Kamryn Collins continued taking out her books that she would need for the day. "Class, where you should be heading too."

The blonde put his hands on her waist and gently spun her, making her face him. "Aw, c'mon babe. You know I got better things to do than sit in something like fuckin' science for an hour."

Crossing her arms, well trying to cross her arms while holding her math and history textbooks in her arms Kamryn asked, "Well, why even come to school then?"

Raising his brow, Jax licked his lips before attaching them to her own not at all dissuaded by the fact she did not kiss him back. "To let these boys know that you're bagged and tagged."

Rolling her eyes, the sixteen year old red head stared up at her boyfriend of a little over a year. "Boys? You're like a year older than them. And by boys I think you really mean Hale."

"I mean, anyone of these half-assed boys tryin' to come up on ya," Jax said looking down at her intensely.

Rolling her eyes, Kamryn turned slightly to shut her locker before facing him again. "You know you're kinda cute when your jealous. And it kinda turns me on but you know what turns me on more?" she asked him in a husky voice, staring up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"Skipping school and having a sex marathon back at your house?" he growled, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, molding her body to his.

"You staying in school and getting good grades," she whispered and nipped at his lips. Getting out of his hold and dodging his hand she walked backwards slowly and winked at him. "But ya know, you got better things to do."

/

Sitting in the cafeteria, Kamryn looked at her friend's tray, utterly disgusted.

"You do know they use fake cheese, right?" Kamryn asked her friend since grade school, Donna Lerner.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, not everybody is used to eating out at fancy gourmet restaurants every night."

"My standards are just like everybody else's," Kamryn said looking at Donna before looking back at her food in disgust. "But not that low."

"Then they're not like everybody else's. Since a lot of people eat this." Donna popped a piece of grilled cheese in her mouth and grinned when her friend gave a mock shiver before taking out her own sub from her shopping bag that Jax had dropped off for her in the office ten minutes ago. "But, speaking of standards how's Jax living up to your expectations?"

"In bed?" Kamryn questioned with a smile. "He surpasses them."

"Everywhere else?"

Kamryn looked up at her while dissecting her Italian sub, ridding it of the onions. "Working on it."

Wearing a shit eating grin on her face Donna told her, "I hate to say I told you so, but I'm gonna say it. Told you so."

Taking a bite of her sandwich and swallowing Kamryn asked, "Well, what about Opie? He being all secretive again?"

"When is he not, is the correct question," Donna answered taking a sip of water. "Isn't Jax secretive? About anything?"

"Always," Kamryn answered nodding. "It's like we can talk for hours, usually after sex because that's when he's usually a little more open, and he talks about stuff but it's like he has this muzzle on him when I ask him about what he does when he's not in school."

"Sounds familiar," Donna muttered and chewed the last piece of grilled cheese.

"I honestly wanna know what's more important than just coming here and at least pretending to pay attention."

"You and me both," Donna agreed.

/

Walking home, Kamryn adjusted her purse on her shoulder and smirked to herself when she heard the familiar hum of a bike.

Looking to her left, she frowned when she didn't see the familiar mop of shoulder length blonde hair or crystal blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kamryn asked the strange guy on the bike, a sports bike, Kamryn noticed. It was a vibrant bike and looked nothing like the Dyna that she had gotten used to seeing Jax ride.

"Yeah, was wondering if you were doing anything right now," the guy was sexy, she'd give him that. Straight white teeth showed off by his smile, a mess of brown hair on his head, trimmed neatly and a beautifully sculpted face. Not to mention that air of confidence that was a major turn on.

But, he didn't even begin to compare with Jax.

"Yeah, I am. Going to see my boyfriend," Kamryn told him and continued walking.

"Then he can't be smart," he yelled over the hum of his bike while following her slowly. "Letting a pretty girl like you walk all the way home."

"Actually, I'm here," Kamryn yelled back and pointed to the two story town house behind her. "And I'm pretty sure my boyfriend's here, so you better go before he come out. Anger issues," she said before walking away and into the house.

Shutting the door behind her, Kamryn threw her keys onto the small dark wooded table next to the door and put her purse down.

Slipping off her wedges that were killing her feet, Kamryn began walking into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hands come around her waist after she put her cup in the microwave.

"Jesus, Jax," Kamryn gasped turning around in his arm looking at the mischievous look on his face. "Don't you ever learn to knock?"

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "Guys like me don't knock, darlin'," he said before leaning down and captured her lips in a slow wet kiss before pulling back. "So who was the asshole on the bike?"

"Some idiot tryin' to pick me up," Kamryn answered before getting her coffee from the microwave and put it on the counter in front of her and poured some sugar into it. "If you picked me up like you said you were gonna..." she trailed off and stirred her cup of coffee ignoring the fact he swept her long hair over her shoulder and was now leisurely kissing her neck.

"I had things to do," Jax murmured against her neck and she closed her eyes. Sometimes she thought she was in love with him because of the way he made her feel when he touched her.

"Yeah," she muttered getting out of his hold. "My parents are gonna be back soon, so you should probably move your bike down the street if you're staying a while."

Jax looked at her leaning against the counter, blowing on her cup of coffee and didn't say anything.

"You're not staying?"

"Well, maybe a little while," Jax said smirking at her. "I'll be gone before your parents get back."

Scoffing Kamryn threw her head back in aggravation. "No, I'm not having sex with you right now," she said firmly ignoring the look of disbelief that flashed across his face. "You're treating like some piece of ass at your beck and call."

"You're not just a piece of ass," Jax said attempting to use humor to get himself out of this situation. "You've got a great rack too."

Rolling her eyes Kamryn took a last sip of her coffee before putting it on the counter. "Pathetic, you should leave."

"Well, if I leave now then I can't tell you about the date I planned for us on Friday," Jax said in a draw while walking toward her.

"A date?" Kamryn crossed her arms while he put his hands on the outside of her body on the counter top. "You sure you're not to busy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope, clearing my whole night for you," Jax said ignoring the sarcasm. "A nice dinner then I was gonna take you to the beach."

Looking up at her, her pink lips went up in small smile. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about this," Jax said and kissed her softly. "So, I might not see you the rest of the day but I'll be in school tomorrow."

"Promise?" Kamryn asked looking up at him concerned. "I know you think it's stupid and a waste of time but you won't think that when you can't get a job because you don't even have your diploma."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is! the first official chapter of the new and revised Healing Souls! This is going back to the beginning in, yes High School! I'm so excited about starting to post this, I'm sorry for the short chapter, most chapters usually are this short, sorry! This is the definition of a short story like ten maybe fifteen chapters. To be honest I've written so many versions over the last couple months that I've finally decided on this one. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**

**P.S. This is only the first story so far I have up to chapter eight done and then there will be a sequel once this one is over. Sorry if this chapter, and future ones, seem cheesy and mushy. It's high school, ya know? I'm in my early twenties so I can remember my high school life vividly and I remember having my first love, first kiss, first EVERYTHING. So I know Jax is a little OOC and so is Donna. But that's because none of them are 18 yet. Jax and Opie are still in the prospecting stage and they haven't really been actively working in the life for too long. They're all still hormonal teenagers. Who have that 'I think I'll die without you' mentality. They're all still kids so PLEASE keep this in mind. thank you(: **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (: **_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sitting at the dinner table in an Italian restaurant that night, Kamryn was more than uncomfortable while waiting for her brother to come in.

Wearing a mildly uncomfortable formal dark blue long sleeved dress that came to just above her knees, the red head kept her gaze averted to the long stemmed fake red and white roses that sat on top of the circular table her parents reserved next to the window.

Her parents, Margaret, a successful clothing shop owner, and Ian Collins, a successful lawyer, had to be two of the most uptight people she would ever meet. While she loved her parents dearly, she couldn't understand how they functioned. Her father seemed to be emotionless once she turned ten and her mother always seemed to be unavailable since she met Jax Teller.

"Hey, guys," her brother, Drake, said coming into her view and she sighed in relief. He kissed their mother lightly on the cheek and shook his father's hand before taking a seat next to Kamryn.

"How've you been?" Kamryn asked her older brother. Drake had just turned nineteen and he was home from UCLA for the week.

"Good, classes are going good. Everything's good," Drake said, pushing a hand through his dark hair and took a sip of the water in his glass.

Nodding, Kamryn looked down at the red table cloth, unable to held feel awkward. Her brother had recently come out of the closet and their parents found out. While Drake was fucking another guy in his bedroom, his parents had walked in.

They were never good knockers.

Add to the fact they despised their daughter's boyfriend and were trying and failing to be supportive of their sons lifestyle, and, well, it just wasn't that great of a dinner.

It was mostly silent except for the occasional question from Ian asking if he needed help financially or Margaret asking about his health.

But it was easily one of the worst and most uncomfortable family dinners, they've had.

/

Laying down in her bed, Kamryn was waiting for a text from Jax but instead an unknown number called her. Running a hand through her damp hair, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Kamryn right? Cute redhead from earlier?"

Frowning, Kamryn took the phone from her ear for a moment before returning it to her ear. "Who is this?"

"The guy you turned down this afternoon."

Kamryn could hear the smile in this guy's voice and narrowed her eyes. "In case your a little dense I'll explain a little bit, what I was telling you this afternoon was no I will not go out with you. I have a boyfriend."

"Forget that for a minute," he said in an easy tone. "You've never asked me what my name is."

"Because I don't care."

"It's Max. And if you didn't care you would have hung up on me by now."

Realizing he was right, she could just hear his chuckle before she hung up the phone, and threw her flip phone on the right side of her bed and threw herself back on her bed.

/

"And he just called you last night?" Donna questioned her during their first period together.

Nodding, Kamryn leaned her head against her hand. "It was weird. I don't even know this guy."

"Gonna tell Jax?" Donna asked her looking at the board where the teacher was talking before back to Kamryn.

"No," Kamryn said in a firm voice. "I don't wanna deal with him in a mood."

Nodding, Donna said, "Could totally understand that. He's totally the jealous type."

They didn't talk for a couple minutes before Donna poked her arm. "Did Jax ever mention getting a tattoo for him, to you?"

Kamryn frowned at her. "No, why?"

"Ope asked me the other day, whether or not I would ever think about getting a tattoo. Like for him."

Tilting her head Kamryn smiled slightly. "Well, you've been together forever. I think it's kinda sweet. Did he have something in mind?"

"A crow and Property of Opie written underneath it."

Kamryn's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, territorial. I don't know if I'd do that for Jax. Especially knowing I'd be around his mother a lot more after making our relationship really official."

"Yeah, Gemma's somethin' ain't she?" Donna asked shaking her head with a smile.

"She's a real piece of work is what she is."

"So what do you think, would you get it if Jax asked you too?"

Sighing, Kamryn shrugged and looked at Donna. "I don't know. Not right now. We're young. I don't wanna get his name tattooed anywhere on my body if there's a chance I might regret it later."

/

"Surprised to see me, darlin'?" Jax asked sitting sideways on his bike puffing on a cigarette.

"Yeah, I thought you were said you were coming to school today," Kamryn said frowning at him and put one her hands in the pocket of her shorts.

"I did," Jax said with a a cheeky grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes and shoving him sightly, Kamryn told him, "You know what I mean jack ass."

"Yeah, somethin' came up," Jax said and let his head to the side before sighing and looked at her. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to pick you up and to take you somewhere."

"Well, I hope you have everything ready for our date tomorrow," Kamryn said to him while climbing onto the back of his bike. "I don't wanna be disappointed. Especially with how distant you've been acting."

Effectively cutting her off, Jax gave her a quick kiss after throwing his cigarette on the ground and revved his bike. "Hang on."

/

"I love it when you bring me up here," Kamryn said leaning on his shoulder while sitting on the roof of the house near the garage. "Like nothing can bother us up here."

"Kam, I wanna talk to you about something," Jax said seriously and Kamryn looked up at him, frowning.

"What's the matter? Everything okay?"

Jax rubbed the back of his neck before looking toward the gates of the garage. "I see how Ope and Donna fight and how they'll go days without talking because he doesn't wanna tell her everything. I don't wanna end up like that."

"So, what do you wanna tell me Jax?" Kamryn asking him softly.

"I'm scared to tell you," Jax responded softly, staring down at her almost intimidatingly. "Scared you'll leave before I get to explain everything."

Kamryn locked her small hands with his larger and calloused one's. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Jax smiled sadly at her before opening his mouth and about to let everything spill.

/

"I'm not gonna like it here," seventeen year old, Tara Knowles said with conviction to her father.

"Well, it's the only place where there's work," Mark Knowles told her with no sympathy. "Ever since you're mother died things have been tight. Be thankful your Grandfather is renting this to us for cheap."

He continued to move around her bringing in box after box into the small house. Filling up actual _useful _space with boxes that didn't even need to be in here. He was bringing useless things that they'd never use in their new _small _house.

Did she mention it was small? The boxes seemed to be dwarfing it.

Looking outside, in the setting sun, Tara sighed, "I'm really not gonna like it here."

/

"You run guns?" Kamryn asked standing up. "Like, your doing this illegally," she stated, running a hand through her straightened hair.

Nodding, Jax said, "Yeah, that's why I have a nice bike and not in school a lot. I'm learning the family business."

Looking down at where he still sat, Kamryn cross her arms. "This isn't funny, Jax."

"I'm not laughin'," he assured her.

"God." Kamryn put her face in her hands.

"That's not it," Jax told her and looked at her face when her hands fell. "I'm droppin' out of school."

"What?" she yelled. "Do you know how stupid that is?"

"It's logical," Jax countered. "I'm never gonna be a doctor or teacher or some shit like that. I'm a good engineer and what I do in my club. I'll go back and get my GED later."

"But it's dangerous," she said softly.

"Yeah, it is. It's not like I'll never get hurt if I were in some straight-laced piece of shit job barely making enough to get by. This is really logical, Kam. I'm only seventeen and I'm not even _in _the club officially yet and I'm already rakin' in more dough than any other kid my age by being a waiter or some shit."

Standing in silence for a minute, Kamryn looked around before picking up her jacket that sat next to Jax, and began to walk away.

"You're leaving."

Kamryn turned around and face him just before going down the ladder. "I just, I wanna be alone and think. I'm going home."

"Let me take you," he said already standing but stopped when she put a hand on his chest.

"Jax, nothing good is gonna come out of me being around you right now. I'm confused, upset, and worried. I just really wanna be alone right now."

Jax ran a hand over her shoulder lightly. "Then you can be alone once you get home. I'm not letting you walk home when it's getting dark out."

"I'll text you when I get home, okay? I just, can't be alone if you're around. Right now, I need to sort all this shit out in my head and I can't do that if your around me," Kamryn sighed and gently took his hand off of her shoulder. "I don't want you around, right now. "

* * *

_So before you all say 'oh that was too fast' at how he told her and it's only the **second **chapter, but SHORT STORY people. like ten chapters. Obviously a lot is gonna go on and it's because I want all this little tedious b.s. covered for the second story. I'm aware I'm moving a little fast. Honestly, think of this as a prequel of sorts. And though I adore Donna and Opie as separate characters I despise them together. so while there will be lots of TALK about their relationship. Don't expect to read lovey-dovey scenes between them.. _

_**But, review! Let me know what you think! What do you think is gonna happen now that Tara's here. What's gonna happen with Jax and Kamryn? What's going on with Max and why can't he take a hint? It's high school guys, these aren't MAJOR problems but lemme know your predictions! Make me happy and leave a review! **_

**_Thank you to everybody who's already reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Thank you NL92, Hanna West,__ HermioneandMarcus _**_****__&_ Guest for reviewing!  



	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Walking home at a snail's pace, Kamryn sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. She didn't know if she was over-reacting but this was big.

Not every girl hears from her boyfriend that he's in a biker club and that it's a family business to illegally sell guns. And he was actually looking forward to being 'patched in'. Really, who gets that excited about selling dangerous stuff to other dangerous people?

Did he have a death wish? She couldn't understand why in the world Jax would voluntarily put himself in that situation.

Hearing somebody walking behind her, she looked behind her and nearly groaned when she saw that it was David Hale casually following her.

"Hey, Kamryn," he called out to her and she stopped.

It didn't matter what Jax thought about Hale. He didn't have many friends and Kamryn felt bad for him, nobody seemed to give him a break about being a son of the Chief of Charming P.D. "Hi, David," she said in an exhausted voice.

"How are you?" he asked shuffling his feet, always a little awkward.

"Good," she nodded before looking over her shoulder. "I don't wanna be rude, but I'm really tired and I wanna get home..."

"Oh yeah," he shook his head bashfully. "Have a good night."

"Thanks," she answered with a smile before she walked a little faster to get to her house. She didn't want him to call out to her and remember that he 'forgot' to ask her something. Like if she was free in the next couple of days..

/

"Maybe I'll like it here," Tara whispered to herself looking straight ahead through the glass window of the bookstore, to a particular sexy blonde sitting on a bike across the street in front of the drugstore.

"Oh him?" An elderly African American lady with gray hair said with a smile, while putting the book Tara had bought into a plastic bag. "Yeah, he gets all the young women here in a tizzy."

Tara looked at the old woman and raised her brow with a grin on his face. "I'll bet," she said and took the plastic bag from her after giving her the money. "Thanks."

"Have a good day."

Walking out of the bookstore, Tara boldly walked across the street, pulling her shorts up a little and her tank top down, and stood next to his bike, where he didn't seem to notice her because his attention was solely on his phone.

"Hi," Tara said after a couple of awkward seconds in silence, which caused him to look up.

Scowling for a moment before frowning in confusion, he asked, "Do I know you?"

_Hot damn_, Tara thought reigning in the urge to fan herself. _That voice_... she stifled and shiver and smiled.

"No, but that's gonna change," she stuck out her hand. "Tara."

He put his hand in her's and shook it briefly. "Jax."

"Well, Jax," she smirked and stepped a little closer to him. "Why don't you tell me what there is to do around here."

**JAX'S POV**

After being ignored by Kamryn for almost three days and being told she needed space, yet again, when he tried picking her up from school today, Jax was pissed.

Pissed because he was pretty sure he loved Kamryn, and because he was almost a hundred percent positive she was gonna dump him.

So when an average looking brunette came up to him and started flirting with him, what does he do? Obviously take her back home and fuck her like the piece of shit he is.

Now sitting in his room, Jax had a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His phone lying on his bed next to where he sat.

Her moans were still ringing in his ear...

_"Oh God, Jax," Tara moaned, tightening her hold on his hair. "You feel so good." her head thrashed to the side while arching her hips to take him deeper._

_He didn't respond, why would he? He was drowning himself in pussy, hoping to forget about Kamryn for at least ten minutes. But that wasn't working._

_Thrusting harder into her, Jax buried his head into her neck and kissed and nipped at it like he would if it were Kamryn._

_When Jax came, it was so unfulfilling almost felt bad for they way he treated Tara. Sure he made her come but he was pretending she was a completely different person. Pretending her dark hair was a dark red. Instead of smelling Tara's rose scent he had closed his eyes, imagining he was smelling Kamryn's strawberry and cream scent._

_Rolling to his side, Jax didn't look at her. He closed his eyes and not so gently pushed her away when she tried to put her head on his chest._

_"I have somewhere to be..."_

That somewhere to be was sitting in his room, in his clubhouse, glaring at his phone as if it were the devil himself.

/

_2 Days later_

"So, you haven't talked to him since your fight?" Donna asked her friend over the phone that night.

"No," Kamryn said quietly while finishing up her math homework. She hadn't told Donna why exactly she wasn't talking to Jax. They weren't fighting, per say, but it seemed like the most realistic thing to say since they weren't speaking right now.

Well, since she wasn't speaking to him.

"You think it's a serious fight or is it deal breaking fight?"

Shrugging her shoulders even though she knew her friend couldn't see. Kamryn was twisting the bottom of her hair that was held in a high pony tail while she answered, "I don't know. I don't wanna break up with him."

That was very much true. She loved Jax, so much. Maybe even too much. But she was only sixteen. Turning seventeen in about two months, she didn't want to be worrying about the fact whether her boyfriend is gonna go to jail whenever he leaves the house. Wondering if every time he says he has to do something when he goes out is the last time she'll hear from him. She didn't know how to deal with these fears.

"So don't, talk to him. But I gotta go, Ope's comin' over soon."

"Have fun," Kamryn said in a high voice before ending the call and put her phone down on her bed. Before picking it up again.

The last call Jax made to her phone had been at four thirty. He usually called, at least, once every hour. And it was almost ten.

Going to Jax's name contact on her phone, her thumb was raised over the call button for several minutes before pressing it.

* * *

_**So sorry for the short chapter! But next chapter picks up right where this leaves off. This chapter is NOT a favorite of mine... no problem writing smut but, for Jax and Tara? Ew. **_

_**But, tell me what do you think? I know it doesn't seem like a lot went on but... JAX CHEATED! or did he? In his mind, Kamryn may have already broke up with him. Tara is officially stirrin' up shit and with that said... WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? Is Jax gonna tell Kamryn? Is Kamryn gonna find out? How is Kamryn gonna react IF she finds out? Are Jax and Kamryn going to fix this little mess that their relationship is in? So many question, some of them are answered next chapter. If a LOT of you review maybe I'll post it earlier... **_

_**Yes, I'm bribing. **_

_**Thanks to NL92, Guest, & RiverOfTheWolf for reviewing! Thanks to everybody else for continuously favoriting and following! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Practically diving to his phone, Jax answered it quickly when he saw who it was. "Hey, what's up? Can I just say I'm so fuckin' glad you called me?"

Giggling, Kamryn nodded to herself. "Yeah, I can imagine. Seeing as you're the one blowing up my phone."

"What can I say? I'm determined."

"Stubborn."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jax said, "I'm sorry."

Frowning, Kamyryn was confused. "What? Why are you sorry?" playing with the pen in her hands she continued, "I'm actually glad you told me, even if I don't like it. I thought you had been cheating on me or something like that."

When he was silent, Kamryn's eyes widened and her heart started racing. "You didn't, right? I mean, you would never..."

"No, I didn't."

Kamryn blew out a sigh of relief and grinned shaking her head. "Don't scare me like that. So listen, I'm still not okay with this whole illegal gun thing, but it meant a lot to me that you can trust me with something that big."

"'Cause I care about you, a lot," Jax told her in a deep voice. "I don't picture myself with anybody but you in the future. Thought I should clue you in with what the future had in it."

Kamryn was silent for a few minutes and then asked, "Do you wanna come over? My parents, aren't home and I really want you here."

"I'm there, babe."

/

Once she let Jax in, they silently walked up into her room, where they sat next to each other on her bed without touching.

Finally breaking the silence, Kamryn asked, "Did you park down the block?"

Nodding, Jax ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, when your parents come back they won't know I'm here."

Kamryn stared in front of her, seemingly in another world before saying, "You remember when J.T. died?" Kamryn looked over at him with her big hazel eyes. "You kept trying to push me away because you didn't want me getting hurt? It was because of the club, right?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jax nodded and then he looked at her. "Yeah, at the time, we didn't know if it was really an accident or not."

"And since you didn't know, you were trying to push me away to keep me safe. Right?"

"Always, darlin'," Jax took her hands in his, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them. "Your safety is one of the most important things to me."

Kamryn looked up at him and slightly frowned. "I'm not gonna lie Jax, I'm still confused, on a lot."

"I know, babe, and if I could tell you more I would. But it's not just my secret. I'm trustin' you with a hell of a lot more than I ever trusted anybody with," Jax confided in a soft voice.

Nodding, Kamryn replied, "I know. I just, I wanna make sure there aren't any other big secrets I should know about. I know you've been arrested for fights and you spent a night or two in county, but anything else?"

Looking her dead straight in the eyes, Jax answered in a steady voice. "Not right now."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kamryn quickly climbed into his lap and straddled him. "Thank God. I still don't know how I feel about this whole gun thing, but as long as your as honest as you can be and you keep on being with me... I can't seem to think about anything else that matters."

Nipping at her lips, Jax was softly kissing her while her frantic hands worked at getting his leather belt undone.

"Relax, Kam," Jax said slowing her hands down. "We got time."

Raising a brow, Kamryn said with a smirk, "Most guys about to get head wouldn't be saying that..."

Getting in between his knees without another word, Kamryn slid his jeans off and raised her brows at him. "You should really start wearing briefs or something. Give a girl a little warning."

"Can't tell me it doesn't turn you on, knowing I'm not wearing anything underneath my jeans?"

Laughing and she held his cock with one hand and slowly started to move it up and down. "I thought that's something I was supposed to say," she said in a husky voice as she bent down. "Keeping you guessing what's always underneath my skirts."

He threw his head back against her headboard, her tongue curled around his length and trailed over every vein and ridge. He relished in the sensations she provided with her tongue and he couldn't make out another comment.

The soft groans and occasional growl that came from him was making Kamryn ache.

But not until he comes first, Kamryn thought to herself, bobbing her head a bit faster. One hand was gripped his base while the other held his heavy sac that was desperate for release.

"Jesus, Kam," Jax wheezed out as she moved faster on him and he emptied himself into her mouth.

/

**JAX'S POV**

Stroking her mess of dark red hair that lay on his chest, Jax fucking sighed in content. Happy to have her back in his arms and, in his own way, washing away sleeping with Tara. The biggest mistake of his life.

She couldn't find out about that. Then Kamryn would leave him for good.

And he didn't, couldn't, have that happen to him.

"You okay?" Kamryn asking, tilting her head up to look at him. "You're to tense for someone who had head and got laid," she said teasingly and smiled up at him.

Lightly caressing her jaw with his thumb he murmured, "Just wondering where we're going from here..."

* * *

_**So sorry if this chapter seemed... off? I think it was but no matter how many revisions I tried to do it was just weird. Lemme know what you think? So, Jax and Kamryn are officially done with their fight but... JAX ISN'T TELLING KAMRYN HE SLEPT WITH TARA! **_

_**Is she gonna find out? Will Jax tell her everything that goes on in the club? What's gonna happen when real-world problems enter their premature relationship? Hm... review/follow/favorite and read the Chapter five next week! or later. Currently moving out of one place and into another. Please let me know your ideas! Hearing from you makes my day a little better!**_

_**Thank you to Hanna West, Nandita21unexplained, and Guests for reviewing! Thank you to everyone else for continuously following/favorting!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I knew you guys would get back together," Donna told her as they walked around the mall. "So how was it? Hash everything out?"

"It was good," Kamryn said, referring to her night with Jax a couple days ago. "We got a lot more shit out in the open, that's for sure," she said looking at a purse through the window of a store before continuing to walk with Donna.

"That's good, I'm happy for you," Donna said sincerely before her eyes widened in appreciation. "Just letting you know that guy over there has been checking you out."

Looking behind her, Kamryn rolled her eyes when she realized it was a familiar brunette. "Oh, good lord. If he comes up to me I might just flip. This guys has not left me alone."

Donna's eyes widened slightly with alarm. "As in bad stalker-ish, or bad is he just can't take a hint."

"Can't take a hint," she said curtly.

"Well, don't look now then," Donna said in a sing-song voice.

Kamryn didn't hide her groan and she turned around and looked at Max. "No, I will not go out with you. I have a boyfriend, as I keep on saying."

Grinning sheepishly at her, Max said, "As much as I do wanna go out with you I wasn't here to ask you out. I was just here to give you this." He handed her, her lip gloss which fell out of her pocket. "But I'm glad to know you're obviously thinkin' about goin' out with me," he winked at her and smiled at Donna before walking away.

Her face flamed up an embarrassing shade of red while she held onto her lip gloss numbly.

Putting an elbow on her friend's shoulder, Donna told her, "If you weren't dating Jax, I would totally tell you to go after him."

/

"Mom, please just stop talking about this," Kamryn begged while sitting on the light brown Persianique sofa, while tapping her foot nervously on the dark brown hard wood floor.

Her mother gave her a stern looked and Kamryn immediately shut her mouth and averted her gaze from her mother, and firmly planted it on the floor.

"No, I will not stop talking about this," Margaret said and looked at the small trash bin that she brought downstairs. "Do you know how disturbing it is that I found a used condom in your trash?"

"Well, why were you going through my trash?" Kamryn asked her mother before mentally smacking herself. _Nice,_ she thought to herself. _Give her more to yell about._

"Because I was taking out the trash. It's Thursday," Margaret said coldly.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kamryn said in a defeated voice. "Yes, it's condom. Obviously it's mine. If anything you should be thankful I'm using protection with Jax."

Margaret put a hand up to her graying dark red hair and looked up at the ceiling. "God, please tell me my daughter did not just tell me to be grateful she's having sex. And with a criminal."

"I didn't say that!" Kamryn yelled jumping up from her seat. "I said be grateful I'm using protection. Completely different things. And Jax isn't a criminal, I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about him like that."

"I don't care, I don't want this going on in my house, under my roof," Margaret raised a brow. "Got it?"

"Yeah," Kamryn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her mother gave a clipped nod. "Good, we won't be having this discussion again."

/  
Laughing over the phone, Donna was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, Donna stop laughing, it was the worst ten minutes of my life," Kamryn said laying on her bed.

"Oh, I know," Donna replied still laughing softly. "It was ten times worse when it happened to me. My Dad found out. Now that was horrible. Ope barely got out with his pants still on."

"Yeah, but Opie's bigger than Jax. And, no offense, you're dad is like a twig and works in a hardware store. My Dad's a lawyer who knows his daughter's boyfriend has a police record."

"Speaking of Jax, have you heard from him?" Donna asked.

Kamryn frowned. "No, he's on a trip with Ope."

"Yeah, but I thought he'd call you or something."

"Nope."

"Guess that makes me feel a little better," Donna replied. "To know Opie's not avoiding me."

"Does he have a reason?" Kamryn asked curiously while playing with her hair.

"No, not that I know of," Donna answered nervously.

"Then don't sweat it," Kamryn told her. "If he's not talking to you then it's his own damn fault."

/

_Sunday Night _

Moaning, Kamryn had her hands inside her panties and rubbed her swollen clit a little faster as she bit her lip listening to Jax on the phone.

"Yeah, you wet for me baby?" He asked her, breathing hard on the phone. "I bet you're fuckin' drippin' for me."

Throwing her head back and just barely able to keep the phone to her ear, Kamryn whimpered as he continued. "I can just imagine you right now," he said in a low drawl. "You have your legs spread, your hand in between your thighs and your rubbing at yourself a little bit faster every time I talk."

"Oh God, Jax," Kamryn said breathlessly, arching her hips up to her fingers and she was almost there. Literally two more circles on herself and she would have came.

If somebody didn't barge into her room.

"Shit, I gotta go." Shakily, Kamryn quickly took her hand out of her panties and hung up the phone without a reply from Jax. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest she thought any second she'd have a heart attack.

"Oh my God, I did not just see that," Drake said closing his eyes. "I did not think my baby sister was having sex, much less phone sex."

Kamryn covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Can we please not talk about this?"

Drake laughed as he walked out of the room but as he did he said over his shoulder, "Don't worry, baby girl. If I was a year younger I'd be all over that too."

/

"It's not funny Jax!" Kamryn yelled at him Monday morning as she stood in front of his bike in the school parking lot. "It was so embarrassing. Not everyday your older brother walks in on you having phone sex!"

Jax just continued laughing and shook his head at her, clearly amused. "Yeah, say it a little louder, Kam. Let everybody here know," his gaze locked on a particularly familiar buzz-cut head staring at them from her out burst.

Wincing when she saw David scurry into the building, she sighed while he grinned. "So, am I picking you up later?"

"Depends," she swayed her body to his while he wrapped his arms around her slim body. "You gonna tell me what you did this weekend? And why I had to lie to Donna about you and Ope being on a trip?"

"I was cleaning."

Quirking her brow at him, Kamryn crossed her arms over her chest while taking a step back, involuntarily showing him her nice rack a little more through her red tank top. "Cleaning? I had to lie to Donna about you guys cleaning?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah," Jax said as he took off his 'SONS' sweatshirt and handed it to her, leaving him in a white tee. "Wear this, you're showin' too much."

Scoffing, Kamryn looked at him disbelievingly. "You did not just tell me to wear that."

"I just did," Jax said seriously and leaned in to give her a quick kiss and dropped his sweatshirt in her hands. "When I pick you up you better be wearin' this," he warned in a good natured tone.

"Or what?" Kamryn asked him tauntingly. "Gonna spank me?"

His eyes ran up and down her body, running his tongue over his lip, as he said nothing but started his bike and shiver went through her body. He noticed and grinned at her. "Better head in there, with the sweatshirt on."

/

Sitting in lunch, Kamryn was playing with the sleeves of Jax's sweatshirt waiting for Donna to come back with her food when a girl she never saw before came up beside her, holding a tray of food.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" the dark haired girl with a worn out ripped jeans and black tee shirt asked, a little nervous. "All the other tables are full," she said with a small nervous smile.

Kamryn grinned and nodded, moving her purse from the seat diagonal from her on the white and red rectangular table. "Of course, yeah."

"Thanks," the girl said taking the spot across from her. "I'm Tara."

"Kamryn," she replied and tilted her head at her curiously. "I've never seen you around here, you just move here?"

"Yeah, moved about two blocks away from the old bookstore," Tara answered opening up her wrap.

"Oh, that's not too far from where I live." Kamryn looked at her a little more closely. "What grade are you in? I don't think I have any classes with you."

"Senior, you?" Tara asked her putting her hair up into a high bun on her head.

"Junior."

Tara nodded and Donna came over, frowning over Tara's shoulder but wiped the expression off her face when she sat down next to her.

"Donna, this is Tara. She's the new girl," Kamryn said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Tara said and gently nodded her head at Donna.

"You too," Donna answered. "So how do you like it here, so far?"

Tara shrugged. "It's okay, I mean at first I didn't think I'd like it here. But then I saw some guys..." she trailed off with a smile.

"Yea, ton of nice looking ones up here." Donna agreed taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Territorial too," Kamryn answered before starting to eat her apple.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Not all of them, she's just mad that her boyfriend is forcing her to wear that shirt all day."

"It's not that I'd mind if he just wanted me to have it," Kamryn defended herself immediately. "I just don't like that the only reason he gave me this was to cover up."

"So why don't you take it off?" Tara asked frowning. "He's not here now."

"I like it," Kamryn answered playing with the black sleeve. "So tell me, you got a boy?"

Tara grinned and Donna leaned her head on her hand facing Tara. "No, maybe, I don't know. I just met him this weekend and now he won't answer my calls or texts."

"Hmm, sounds unpropitious," Kamryn replied and took another bite from her apple.

Donna raised a brow at her friend. "Studying for the SAT's?"

"Always," Kamryn told her with a wink before looking at Tara. "I think that, if you really like him, you should just find out where he lives and go for it."

Tara grinned and nodded. "That actually doesn't sound to bad. But I don't want him to think I'm a stalker or anything. That's the last thing my rep would need. I'm already the new girl."

Shrugging, Kamryn told her, "That's what I did with my boyfriend. Oh yeah, Jax told me to tell you that Ope's staying at his mom's for the week. That's why he's not gonna call," she told Donna and completely missed the look of shock on Tara's face.

"Jax?"

"My boyfriend," Kamryn said easily but then noticed Tara's slightly shocked face. "You alright?" she asked squinting her eye slightly at the new girl.

Tara shook her head with a grin. "Oh yeah, just reminds me of the game Jacks. Weird name for someone."

Chuckling, Kamryn nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah, his whole name is Jackson. But nobody calls him that unless they're pissed at 'im."

"So, basically what Kamryn calls him ninety percent of the time," Donna added grinning at her.

"I'll have you know, Jax and I are doing fabulously."

Tara looked at the beautiful red head in front of her and studied her. Hazel eyes, red hair, and a nicely slim but curvaceous figure.

Subtly eyeing the competition.

"So how long have you been together?" Tara questioned innocently.

"About a year and a half now."

_And it's not gonna be any longer if I have anything to say about it..._

* * *

**_I thought I'd post this earlier since this will be my last day of having internet until Friday, please excuse any grammatical errors. I re-read it fast and didn't spot any but I'm on a time crunch here! Personally I thought this chapter was mildly boring BUT Kamryn and Tara officially met! It can only go downhill from here right? _  
**

_**So, phone sex thing might seem little out of place but... COME ON. Everybody had phone sex when they were in high school? right? no? you didn't? well then I guess I'll just stop talking about it now.. **_

_**BUT, I really kinda wanted this to be a lighter chapter while formally introducing Kamryn and Tara. While reading this story just keep in mind I'm not trying to make Tara out like some cold and heartless person. I'm trying to make her character very determined. As in, if she wants something, she's gonna work like hell to get it. I don't like Tara as much as I used to but I hate stories that shamelessly bash her and make her out to be a villain with no REAL motive other than being annoying as gnat and someone to throw into the story when you run out of material. **_

_**And I know some of you mentioned a beat down between Kamryn and Tara? not saying it will never happen but I like to think of Kamryn as a non-violent person. I picture her as someone to use her words instead of throwing fists. I'm so sick and tired of reading SOA fanfics where the girls are her age and they are major kick-ass teenagers and I'm like when I was seventeen I was a weakling. Kamryn is ballsy-to an extent. She's not stupid and she does find the club life intimidating and the other men in it. So don't expect her to be cursing out someone like Clay anytime soon. **_

_**An answer to BrownEyedDreamr- no this is not a revision of the first story. This is a prequel and the next story will be a new version of the Healing Souls currently posted. **_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE for following/favoriting! **_

_**Thank you to runawaycherry93, Nandita21unexplained, Hanna West, Guest, and NL92 for reviewing! I'm so thankful that you guys can take a little time and write a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Fast forward, summer before Kamryn's senior year. 1 year later. Kamryn- 17 Jax- 18_

"I just don't think you should hang around her too much," Jax told her in an insistent tone, speaking about Tara, while holding Kamryn's hands lightly while she sat on the pool table in front of him.

Rolling her eyes Kamryn replied, "You know, I've seen you over protective about guys being around me, but not girls. Besides I don't wanna fight. I want you to give me a shot so I won't feel a thing."

Jax immediately softened and his baby blue eyes melted into her hazel ones. "You sure? I mean, nothin' would make me happier than you gettin' my crow, but if your not ready..."

"I am ready, Jax," Kamryn didn't hesitate to reply. "I want to get this tattoo. It's like your way of saying I'm yours without you constantly having to maul me in public," she said teasingly.

Raising his brows at her, Jax licked the inside of his lip. "Yeah, cause you don't part take in any of the mauling."

Rolling her eyes, Kamryn told him, "You very well know, it's next to impossible for anybody to tell you no. Especially when you are looking so damn fine." She took her hands from his and ran them underneath his shirt on his hard abdomen, lightly scraping her nails along his abs. "Yeah, that's nice."

"Yeah, I gotta pretty good view here too," Jax said looking down her dark purple tube top, growling quietly when he saw she didn't have a bra on.

His eyes darkened but then a familiar voice all but made his erection wither and any chance of getting laid cut in. "Hey, so we doing this or what?"

Happy, a fearsome and fiercely intimidating man that was tattooed seemingly everywhere came into the room holding a small case.

"You sure he's not gonna kill me?" Kamryn asked hesitatingly. "He looks pretty mean."

Laughing, Jax kissed her forehead. "Nah, darlin'. He'd gotta get through me first." Looking into her eyes he finished, "and nobody ain't ever gonna get passed me."

Just as she got in position, laying on her front, Jax sitting in front of her holding her hand, she heard/ Happy snicker.

"I don't have to tell you no missionary for the next couple weeks, right?"

/

Jax looked at Opie with a frown on his face while sitting down on one of the old couches in the clubhouses.

"What?" Jax asked him since Opie was just staring into the bottle of soda he had. "What's goin' on with you."

Opie sighed and the eighteen year old rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Donna thinks she might be pregnant."

Jax's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "No shit?"

Opie nodded not looking up at his best friend. "No shit."

"It's not definite though, right?" Jax asked him. "She didn't take no test or nothin' right?"

Shaking his head, Opie played with his growing facial hair. "No, not yet. I keep tellin' her I'll buy her the test but she just keeps saying she'll get it," Opie finally looked up at Jax. "She still hasn't taken it."

"Shit, bro..." Jax said shaking his head.

/  
_One Week Later_

"Shit, Kam, that looks awesome!" Donna told her friend, looking at the tattoo of a crow on her shoulder blade with the words, 'Property of Jax Teller' below it.

"Thanks," Kamryn said turning around and facing her. "It hurt like a bitch, but totally worth it."

Donna nodded and rubbed her own forearm where a similar tattoo lay.

Kamryn frowned at her. "You okay?"

Donna shrugged and sat down on her small bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Kamryn said shocked and sat down next to her. "Not what I was expecting to hear. Do you know for sure?"

"No, but I'm late, like really late," Donna said wincing. "I really don't wanna be pregnant. How can I have a baby with someone I can't completely trust and doesn't tell me everything?"

"Donna," Kamryn said softly and rubbed her friend's back while silent tears came down her face. "Opie's a good guy, you know that. And he would never intentionally hurt you."

"Still, if I am pregnant what is my kid gonna have for a Dad?" Donna asked looking at Kamryn sadly. "A Dad who's only gonna be around half the time? I've had to go through that and I refuse to let my kids live that way."

Kamryn put her hands on Donna's shoulders to stop her from talking. "I love you Donna. So before you start freaking out I'm gonna run to the store. I'm gonna buy you a test. Then you will take the test and then you are gonna find out whether this freak out is worth having right now. Kay?"

Donna slowly nodded her head, "Okay."

/

It was almost ten now and Donna had just fallen asleep and Kamryn was slipping on her flip flops when her phone rang. Walking out of Donna's room quickly, Kamryn flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hey, baby," Kamryn answered smiling. "You waitin' for me?" she questioned huskily.

Jax was lounging on his bed in the clubhouse in nothing but his jeans while smoking a cigarette. "You know it. Been waitin' since this Thursday. Three days without being inside you'," he growled into the phone.

Kamryn grinned as she got into her little '94 red Honda Civic. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"A minute later and I'm gonna start without ya."

Kamryn wildly parked the car in her usual parking spot in the garage. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she was almost moaning in anticipation when she walked through the club doors.

On a Sunday, she didn't see too many of the guys in the clubhouse. She usually just tried to steer clear of them, other than Opie and on occasion Clay, she didn't really talk to any of the other guys.

They were older and intimidating and she didn't want to give them any excuse to put her on their bad side.

"Hey, Kam, didn't know you were comin' by," Gemma's voice came from behind her near the kitchen. "Especially this late."

Kamryn turned around, nodding her head stupidly. "Yeah, ya know. Hadn't seen Jax in a couple days."

Gemma raised an brow and smirked at Kamryn, obviously knowing-and enjoying-making her nervous. "Yeah, heard about that."

Not saying anything, Kamryn gave a small grin and just stood there nodding. Like a complete idiot.

"He's back in his room, although I'm sure you know where that is," Gemma said as she left the room, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

_If only Jax told what he's really been doing these last couple days..._

/

Tara Knowles grinned to herself as she lied in her bed that night. The previous night she had spend the night with Jax Teller, and God almighty the guy seemed to be getting better and better in bed.

Who cared that he only called her to have sex when him and Kamryn got into a fight, which was pretty often, and when she held out on him for an inordinately amount of time.

Soon, she'd show him that she could be exactly what he wanted.

He'd break it off with Kamryn and he'd be all her's. She just needed to show him that she could handle him, no matter what.

/

Sitting on his bed, Kamryn grinned when she heard the shower go off. She didn't know why, but Jax had been in the shower when she came over, but she didn't mind waiting. She needed to calm down her raving hormonal body.

Hearing his phone ring, Kamryn frowned and stretched over to answer it. Frowning in confusion as she saw it was Tara but let it go to voice mail.

Why would Tara be calling Jax this late? And why did Jax have her number?

But her thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened. Looking up from his phone, Kamryn saw him staring down at her, his eyes darkening with every second.

At first he didn't move, his eyes just bored into hers. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her hands were slightly shaky. She wished that he would just do something, anything, instead of just staring intensely at her.

"Why're you goin' through my phone?" Jax asked finally and, still managing his trademark swagger in even just a white towel around his hips, walked over and he took his phone from her hands before tossing it on the dresser.

"I think the better question is why Tara was calling you this late?" Kamryn asked him staring up at where he stood inches from her.

Jax frowned and she saw genuine confusion on his face. "Tara called?"

Raising a brow Kamryn looked at him teasingly. "Anything I should know about?" she asked joking as she grabbed his hands and made him bend slightly to put his hands on her waist.

"No, and I don't wanna talk about anything other then trying to get you naked and on your back," Jax said, slowly sliding his hands up until he cupped her tits through her blue sundress.

Throwing her head back, Kamryn's hair brushed over her shoulders as she let out a quiet moan as he softly squeezed her. "There are alternate positions," she said huskily, opening her eyes to look at him.

"And we're gonna do them all... because Sergeant Stiffy's missed you," he growled in her ear before pushing her back on the bed.

/

"Oh God, Jax," Kamryn moaned out breathlessly while moving faster on top of him. Her elbows were bent and her hands were locked behind her head as she moved as quickly as she could.

Working for the orgasm she so clearly sought.

Jax had both hands on her breasts as they softly bounced on her chest, but he slowly skimmed one down her body and circled her nub with his finger. "Please, Jax," she whimpered and cried out as he started moving faster underneath her and circled her harder.

That sent her into a frenzy, bucking at him at a harder and faster before she stilled on top of him and came with a cry, tensing up deliciously on top of him.

Groaning at how tight she got, Jax came, hips arching off the bed, his hands holding onto her hips to keep her exactly where she was until he was done emptying inside the condom he wore.

Panting, Kamryn gently fell onto his chest and his arms immediately crushed her to his chest.

"That felt good," Kamryn sighed while playing with the ends of his blonde hair that now reached his shoulders.

Jax laughed and continued to run his fingers up and down her back in lazy lines. "No, shit."

Kamryn lifted her head and pouted down at him. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too," he said softly and brushed a curl behind her ear. "What was it about this time?"

"Hell if I remember," Kamryn leaned down and softly kissed him. "I love you, Jax. A lot. And because I love you I just have to get over knowing your going to patch in any day now. I have to be okay with that. Just give me a little time. I'll find a way to be okay with it."

"All that you want," Jax promised her. "Just don't leave me. No matter what happens, ya gotta know I love you. More than I ever thought was possible."

Grinning she leaned her forehead against his and she looked into his eyes. "And that's why we're gonna make this work."

* * *

_**I am honestly having so much fun writing this! There's so many ways to take this story and I'm honestly amazed at all the scenarios that I have planned out. **_

_**But.. c'mon only three reviews!? **_

_**Well, thank you to my wonderful three reviewers: Hanna West, Guest, & Nandita21Unexplained At least you guys reviewed, seriously, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and review my story. **_

_**Thank you to everybody for all the follows and favorites. Leave a review guys! Tell me what you want to happen! Or what you think is gonna happen. I honestly love it whenever you guys tell me your ideas because sometimes your not too far off... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything but Kamryn!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant," Donna said relieved, sitting next to Opie in his pick up, them sharing some fries and eating their burgers.

Opie nodded, looking at the small petite brunette next to him. "Yeah, I mean I wanna have kids one day but not right now."

Staying silent for a few minutes, Donna ate the last of her cheese burger before looking at Opie. "Ope, the other day when I thought that I was pregnant, I thought about stuff. Like a lot of stuff," Donna confessed. "And not all of it was good."

Opie frowned at her. "Babe, there's nothing good about being pregnant while your in high school."

"Not just that," Donna waved her hand. "I don't care about the stares or the whispers. People would get over it. I was actually thinking about you." Donna looked up at him with her big blue eyes and looked a little worried.

"Me?" Opie asked in disbelief throwing the wrappers and empty carton of fries out his opened window. "What about me was bad. Is it my beard? You said you liked it."

Donna rolled her eyes at her giant boyfriend. "No it's not that. It's the fact that even when we're supposed to be together I barely see you," she told him softly. "I see you two maybe three times a week. And when I ask what you've been doing you never tell me. You're so secretive. I don't completely trust you, Ope. How could I have a child with someone who I barely know anything about?"

"Babe, you know a lot about me." Opie reached out to play with the ends of some of her long strands of dark brown hair.

"Not the important stuff," Donna said exasperated. "I know you're favorite, color, food, movie, and all that stuff but nothing real," she stressed.

Opie turned his body as much s he could in the truck to face her. "What do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know what the hell my boyfriend's doing for days on end when he's not with me."

/

Jax was looking at the brunette in front of him, okay glaring at her more like it.

"I don't understand, Jax, why do you want to stop?" Tara asked him, trying to put her arms around his neck.

He took her wrists in his and threw them bck down near her sides. "I mean it Tara, this has to stop. I'm done with cheating on her. I can guarantee that Kamryn isn't cheating on me when we fight."

"Oh, yeah?" Tara asked in a taunting voice, tilting her head at him. "You sure about that?"

His nostrils flared as he was reminded by a voice the resembled his mother's went off in his head. _You never strike a woman, Jackson. You're a lot of things, but not a woman beater._

"I'm sure," Jax gritted out and pointed behind her, where her car was. "You should leave."

Tara grinned at him but rolled her eyes as she started walking away. Just as she got to her car, she turned around. "You and I both know it's only a matter of time before you break up. Especially if she finds out what happened between us?"

Jaw narrowed his eyes at her. "You threatin' me?"

Shaking her head, Tara replied, "No, just throwing you some events that are very likely to happen in the near future."

/

"Can you believe that?" Kamryn asked him later that day when he took her shopping for her school supplies. "I don't know what I'd do if I asked you a question and you didn't tell me and you just dropped me off at home."

Jax rolled his eyes but kept his arm on her lower back as they walked. "Babe, their relationship, their problems."

"I know," Kamryn said stopping and looked up at him. "Speaking of asking you questions, what were you doing the other day when you were all out of breath on the phone?"

Jax sighed and looked down at her. "Club stuff, you know I don't talk about that shit out here."

"Just wondering," Kamryn assured him. "You don't have to give me the gritty details right now."

Jax raised an brow at her. "Now?"

"Oh yeah, later one when we're in the bed, shower, wherever. If you wanna get laid you're gonna tell me what I wanna know." Kamryn leaned up to kiss him before going back to her regular height. "C'mon, I wanna go in there," she said pointing to the Victoria's Secret shop.

Stupefied, Jax let her lace their fingers together and let her lead him inside.

/

Gemma had a curious look on her face as Jax looked liked he was a guy on a mission as he practically dragged a scurrying and bag carrying Kamryn through the clubhouse, disappearing around the corner quickly, disappearing in his room.

"You alright with that?" Clay asked, standing behind her, his hand wrapping around her waist.

Gemma shrugged. "Don't know," she turned her head and looked up at him. "Looks kinda weak."

"Well, maybe, you should try talking to her. Jax looks pretty serious with that one."

"Speaking of Jax," Gemma said turning around and Clay's arm fell from her waist and dropped to his side, while her's found her place on the hips over her brown leather jacket. "I heard your gonna be patchin' him and Ope in, in the next couple weeks."

Clay frowned down at her. "I don't wanna talk club business with you."

"You will though, 'cause it's my son. I wanna know what your plannin' on doin' with him, Clay," Gemma told him with a stern voice and glared up at him.

Clay looked down at her and kissed her forehead briefly before walking away. "I don't how J.T. put up with all her shit," he muttered to himself as he walked into the Chapel.

Gemma narrowed her eyes at Clay's retreating form and yelled, "I heard that!"

***  
_2 Weeks later, August, 3 week until school starts_

"What's the occasion?" Kamryn asked as she lounged on Jax's bed with nothing but his blanket covering her.

Looking at her threw the mirror, Jax frowned at her as he shuffled into his 'prospect' cut, that was changing tonight.

"Alright, so their might've been a reason I wanted you to come over," Jax hedged and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her as she moved onto her side too look up at him. She looked like an Angel in that moment. No make up on her face, a real beautiful smile on her, a small dimple in her left cheek. Her exotic hazel eyes brought to life with the happiness in them.

Yeah, he could get used to waking up with her in his arms everyday real quick.

"Oh, other than being a late night booty call?" Kamryn asked teasingly, propping up her head on her bent elbow.

Jax growled and leaned down, attacking her neck in light kisses as she giggled softly, wrapping her slender hands in his hair.

"Okay, serious for a minute," Jax said sitting up, his hands propping himself over her while still sitting next to her.

Kamryn nodded and brushed his hair behind his ear. "What's up? Why did you want me here tonight? Other than the amazing sex."

Smirking down at her, Jax ran a finger down her soft tanned cheek, and told her, "I'm getting patched in tonight."

Kamryn frowned up at him and looked worried and not at all happy.

So not the reaction he wanted.

"It's a good thing, Kam," Jax tried telling her but she rolled out from under him and sat down with her back to him. Letting him see his crow on her body, she really didn't know what the did to him.

"For you," Kamryn said softly and she felt the bed dip and move as Jax crawled over to sit next to her.

"For both of us." Jax put his hand on her jaw gently, and moved her face to look at him. "Babe, I'm gonna be makin' a lot of fuckin' money. I don't want you to have to worry about college or some shit."

Frowning, Kamryn looked at him. "Don't try to act like you're only doing this for me. I understand your Dad was in it, you step-Dad is in it, hell even though your mom isn't a member she might as well have a vote," she sighed and shook her head, her eyes watering slightly. "Whenever I come into this clubhouse, I always see the mug shots on the wall."

Jax shook his head frowning, not at all understanding why that made her upset.

"I see yours up there and I'm constantly worrying over when an updated one is gonna go up," Kamryn said and stood up and grabbed a tee shirt of his. Throwing it on and flipping her out of it, she crossed her arms. "I never thought I'd be worried about the person I'm with to go to jail whenever he says he had work."

Jax stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not like it's always dangerous."

When Kamryn just stared up at him, obviously not falling for his lie, he expelled a breath harshly and pressed a kiss on her forehead before looking down at her again. "I don't want you worryin' about this shit right now. I want you to get you're fine ass ready for the best party you're ever gonna get a chance to go to this summer. We can worry later."

/

"I'm surprised you're here," Kamryn said to Donna later that night with a beer in her hands. "Especially with everything going on."

Donna shrugged and held the unopened water bottle in her hand. They were sitting on the couch in the clubhouse, waiting for church to be over, as were most of the men and women in the clubhouse.

"Gotta show Ope some support," Donna said quietly, almost too quietly.

Kamryn looked at her sadly and rubbed her friends shoulder. "Yeah, you don't look like you're in the mood for a party," she said comparing her friend's tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers to her own silver pumps, shorts, and tank top.

Shrugging, Donna looked down and playing with a string on the bottom of her shirt. "I'm not. I'm not happy with this. At all. There's not one good thing about this."

"Makes 'im happy?" Kamryn asked softly and her eyes widened slightly when Donna's head snapped up at her. "I mean, that's why Jax is doing it. It's their version of fulfilling their family's legacy. This is all they know."

"And that makes it okay?" Donna asked her frowning at her. "You know what would make me happy? Throwing myself into the front of a car. But you don't see me doing that, do you? No. Why? Because it's dangerous."

Kamryn tilted her head and winced at the brunette. "I think you're exaggerating just a little," she said holding her up forefinger and her thumb closely together. "I'm not the happiest about this but, I love Jax. A lot. And we're gonna worry about the bad stuff when, and if, it comes."

Before Donna had a chance to reply, Gemma walked over as if she owned every single person and thing in the club house. In her mind, she did.

"Hey, you girls okay over here?" Gemma asked kindly, staring a little closer at Donna.

"Fine," Kamryn answered quickly.

Raising a brow, Gemma looked at the both of them. "You excited about tonight?" Gemma asked them.

"Yes," Kamryn answered and gestured to Donna with her head. "We both are."

Donna scoffed, "Speak for yourself." She stood up and walked stiffly out of the clubhouse.

Kamryn sighed and looked back up at Gemma and Gemma took the seat recently vacated by Donna. "Listen, sweetheart, I know you must be scared."

"Scared doesn't even cover it," Kamryn said in an exasperated voice.

Gemma smirked at her and leaned in slightly, "I know." Gemma looked at Kamryn and nodded. "It's not easy being an old lady, it's a hard job. One I think you'll be good at."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Gemma said and looked at the door for a moment. "You're not like that one. Running out the door just because somethin' she doesn't want to happen is happening."

"You can't blame her," Kamryn started defensively.

Gemma shook her head. "I'm not," she told her evenly. "What I'm saying is, is that Donna needs to get over this. It won't be easy but if she wants to stay with Opie, she's gotta learn he's a big boy and he's gonna do what he wants to do."

Kamryn was gonna open her mouth to say something before the Chapel doors swished open, almost dramatically, with Clay leading the cavalry.

"Meet two of the newest Sons!" Clay yelled loudly as the music started up and everybody start cheering.

The men broke into their own individual activities, with various amounts of women and booze. It wasn't as bad as Kamryn thought. Most of the men were wrapped up in girls and a game or two of pool but no actual fucking in plain sight going on.

But it was still early.

Turning her attention from Tig, who had a woman pinned against him, Kamryn happily walked over to her man, God she loved saying that, and planted her arms around his neck possessively.

"Hey," Kamryn leaned up to give him a small kiss which quickly turned into more as his hands banded themselves on his hips and ground his groin into her stomach. His tongue stroked her's steadily and aggressively before she broke away breathing a little shallow.

"I'm so happy you're here," Jax said to her, now holding the back of her neck.

Kamryn grinned as she fingered his new vest and looked up at him batting her long lashes. "I like it."

Jax nearly groaned at the sight of her. Anybody looking would think he was seducing her and they'd be dead wrong. She practically had him around her finger, he'd do anything she wanted him to do at this point.

Bringing his gaze to her soft pink lips, Jax brought his lips back to her's again.

Putting his hand into her hair, Jax wrapped his hand into the long red strands and took her mouth exactly how he wanted to take her. Later. In bed. Naked.

Aggressively. Dominantly.

So when somebody grabbed his shoulder he almost knocked a bitch out.

"Have you seen Donna?" Opie asked him, frowning worriedly. "I looked everywhere in here, I can't find her.

"She went outside," Kamryn told him. "She's real upset, Ope."

Opie nodded before pulling the hat on his head down more. "Thanks," he muttered before walking away.

"I feel bad," Kamryn said looking up at Jax. "I mean, I may not like that you're in but I'd rather have you be with me while your apart of this, then have you hate me later if I made you leave."

Jax smiled down at her, beyond grateful. "I love you."

* * *

_**9 reviews! that makes me sooo unbelievably happy!**_

_**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... because next chapter things start getting bumpy! So what did Tara mean when she was talking to Jax? Is Jax really gonna stop cheating on her?**_

_**Please excuse any grammar issues right now! I promise I'll go back and re-read it later and fix whatever issues there are! **_

_**Thank you to the five guests, rockinBallerina, -Salvatore117, Hanna West, and NL92 for reviewing! **_

_**Thank you to everybody who has favorite and followed this story! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Slurring slightly Kamryn leaned heavily against Jax and asked him, "I didn't know you invited Tara."

Jax grinned down at his slightly plastered girlfriend. "I think you've had one too many," Jax said taking the beer out of her hand and put it on the bar in front of him.

Giggling she shook her head and put her hand on his chin, "Look," she said forcefully turning his head to where a sober Tara had made herself comfortable near the pool tables.

Frowning he kissed Kamryn on the head and said, "Why don't you go find Donna, darlin'?"

"She left forever ago," she exaggerated with a big smile on her face.

He stroked a hand down her cheek. "Why don't you go wait for me in my dorm?" he asked her softly. "I'll be in there in ten minutes."

She leaned up to give him a kiss and pointed at him, looking adorable. "Fine, only ten minutes. And then I'm comin' to get you."

He nipped her finger softly and grinned when she gasped lightly. Releasing her finger her patted her ass. "Get goin' baby. I'll be there in ten."

"And not a minute later," she whispered tapping her forefinger on his lips before sauntering away.

/

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jax asked her, breathing harshly as his hand tightened on her upper arm, making her round the corner near J.T.'s bike and, not so gently, pushed her near the wall.

Tara frowned and looked up at him condescendingly. "For your information, I was invited."

"Invited by who? I'll resend the invitation," Jax replied coldly, glaring down at her. "Whatever game your playing you better knock it off."

"Why?" Tara taunted. "Does seeing me make you feel guilty?"

"Seeing you makes me sick to my fuckin' stomach."

"Cora," she said suddenly.

Jax frowned at her, confused. "Who?"

"That girl the guy with the crazy black hair was talkin' too," Tara said and crossed her arms. "She invited me."

"A fuckin' crow eater invited you to my party?" Jax said shaking his head.

"Crow eater?" Tara asked beyond confused.

"Whores who sleep with a lot of patches," Jax answered shortly. "I want you outta here. Now."

Tara stood up a little straighter and told him. "You can make excuses all you want, Jax. You were mad at Kamryn, you were upset, whatever. But you know what? The fact remains, I didn't force you to have sex with me!"

"What?" A small voice came from his right and Jax's head shot up and looked at his girlfriend, now wearing just her shorts and one of his tee shirts with her heels in her hand.

"Babe, don't listen to her," Jax tried but he was thwarted by the cold and empty stare he got from her.

"You slept with her?" Kamryn asked in a low voice and then looked at Tara. "You were sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"There wasn't much sleeping going on," Tara said also quiet, and looked down at her boots.

Kamryn's eyes began to water and she shook her head. She was wasted and she was tired and she was emotional right now. "I can't..." she shook her head harder and began to walk past them.

"Let me explain," Jax said grabbing her arm much gentler than he had previously grabbed Tara's.

"Explain what?" Kamryn asked him angrily. "Explain how you were both coincidentally naked and she just happened to fall smack-dab on you dick?" she shook herself out of his grip. "You both make me sick," she said vehemently and walked away quickly.

Jax looked down at Tara, frowning at her, nostrils flaring.

"What?" Tara asked him. "Just because I want you doesn't mean I necessarily wanted to hurt her to get you. She was nice to me, wasn't my fault she couldn't handle you."

Shaking his head Jax punched the wall next to Tara's head and pointed a finger at her. "You're lucky I was told to never hit a woman."

/

"He cheated on me!" Kamryn wailed louder as she cried into her friend's shoulder that night. "He cheated on me!"

Donna didn't say anything, she just had her arm's wrapped around Kamryn in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," she told her sadly.

"It's not your fault," Kamryn hiccupped as another fat tear rolled its way down her cheek.

"I would never cheat on you," Donna said and even sounded offended, making Kamryn chuckle lightly.

"At least you won't."

_3 Days later_

Kamryn grinned over to the guy sitting on his bike. "Wow, a guy on time. A girl could get used to that."

Max winked at her as he handed her a helmet. "Well, hopefully I'm worming my way on your good side."

Kamryn took the helmet and strapped it on. "More than just worming."

/

"So, what changed your mind?" Max said looking down at Kamryn where she laid on a blanket on the warm sand.

Kamryn shrugged slightly and lightly grabbed his shoulders. "I don't wanna talk about that," she told him, gently pulling him onto her.

Grinning down at her, Max relaxed into the cradle of her legs. "Good, me neither. Don't want you to re-think this." He gently ran a hand over her smooth bare leg. "Did I mention I love this dress?"

Kamryn grinned and put her hand on the back of his neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

/

"You slept with him?" Donna asked her, okay yelled at her.

"I didn't mean to!" Kamryn defended and wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat on her friend's bed.

Donna scoffed, "Yeah, because having sex happens on accident all the time."

Shaking her head, Kamryn rested her head on her knees miserably. "I'm turning into a whore! This is all Jax's fault. And just to let you know he did not get a home run. Like second base and a half."

"What?" Donna asked beyond confused. "That doesn't even make any sense but please don't tell me you did stuff with that guy to stick it to Jax?" Donna asked and cursed when Kamryn didn't answer. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Well, he cheated on me with Tara!" Kamryn yelled bringing her head up. "It's only fair I do stuff with another person."

"But your so much better than that."

Kamryn shrugged and looked out her friends' window at the dark sky. "Obviously not."

/

_One Week Later_

Jax sat in his room, with a bottle of Jack and two empty cartons of cigarettes while sitting on his bed.

"Jax? Open the door," his mother called to him knocking loudly. "You're in my house sweetheart, I'll break this door down if you won't open it."

Jax didn't say anything. Just continued to stare at the half bottle of Jack sitting in his hands.

Ten minutes later the door opened peacefully, Gemma stood there with a victorious grin holding a key. "Forget I gotta key smart ass?"

Jax remained silent and Gemma sighed coming into the room. "Jesus, Jackson, it smells like a somethin' died in here."

Jax nodded, and responded. "Yeah."

Gemma raised a brow at him. "That's it? Yeah? I see my eighteen year old son drunk and with empty packs of cigarettes. And all's I get is a 'yeah'? This is gonna start lookin' like your dorm. And guess which one you'll be cleanin', shit head."

"What do you want, Ma?" Jax asked sounding tired.

Gemma walked in and sat down next to him on his bed, where he was propped against the head board shirtless and in just jeans. "How about an explanation. You've been cooped up in this room for a week. Startin' to smell funky."

Jax didn't say anything and Gemma sighed. "Anything to do with Kamryn? What'd she do?"

"She didn't do anything," Jax said in a gravely voice.

"Alright, what did you do?" Gemma asked him raising a brow at him, obviously demanding an answer.

"Cheated on her."

"Well, shit Jax," Gemma started scowling at him. "Haven't you heard 'what happens on a run stays on a run'?" she asked him incredulously.

"Wasn't on a run," Jax answered shortly.

"Have you heard 'you don't shit where you eat'?" Gemma asked incredulously while frowning at him. "Why'd you cheat on her?"

Jax shrugged. "It was only a couple times, the other chick, I'd just call her if me and Kam were fighting for a while. I didn't mean to lead her on."

"Jax, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: girls cannot separate feelings when they're in bed," Gemma told him with no sympathy. "So don't feed me that bullshit you didn't mean to lead her on."

Jax shrugged, not saying anything more.

"You want her back?"

Jax looked at his mother as if she were stupid, so she answered, Then do both of yourselves a favor. Sober up, go see her tomorrow. And hash this shit out."

* * *

_**Please excuse the slight delay! I've been super busy moving and... other stuff but you don't wanna hear my excuses! **_

_**SO, a lot of shit happened in the chapter, a vast understatement but tell me what ya think! First and foremost I would even like to apologize for all the time jumps even if they are little ones. BUT I'M ON A SCHEDULE HERE! So I'm sorry if it annoys you but in the next story that will all be over. Swear! **_

_**Thank you to Tiki, NL92, Hanna West, rockinBallerina, and the 3 guest reviews! If there was a better word for 'thank you' that really expressed how thankful I am that you take time out of your day to, not only, read but review my story, I'd be using it! But I guess thank you will have to do until I invent something. (: **_

_**Also, thank you to everybody who has followed and favorited my story! I am so elated when I get a notification that tells me I have another follow or favorite so THANK YOU! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own anything but Kamryn!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

When somebody knocked at her door early the next morning, Kamryn groaned and brought a pillow over her head.

Drake was home and he could answer the door. Let him deal with whoever was stupid enough to see somebody at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning.

"Uhh, Kam, it's for you," Drake called as she heard foot steps begin ascending toward her.

"Tell Donna I said to come back later!" Kamryn rolled over onto her stomach and wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

A knock revebrated in her room and Kamryn quietly groaned. "It's not Donna," a feminine voice said through the door. "Can I come in?"

Kamryn's entire body jolted up from her bed and she frowned. Her entire body was shaking in adrenaline. Just hearing Tara's voice made her angry. And this was not how she pictured her first meeting with Tara.

I'm supposed to be looking absolutely gorgeous when I see her, Kamryn thought to herself angrily while getting up from bed and putting on her bra underneath her cami. I'm supposed to look super bad ass and then beat her skanky little butt. Even though Kamryn hadn't been in a single fight since eighth grade.

"Come in," Kamryn called out, now standing next to her bed. Her arms were crossed and a scowl was fixed on her face. Hoping to look at least a little intimidating.

Opening the door hesitatingly, Tara walked in wearing her own looking pajamas with her hair up, nothing like the curly mess Kamryn's was looking like.

"Hi, Kamryn," Tara said, waving slightly.

Kamryn raised her brows at her, waiting and not responding.

"I know I have no right to be here–"

Kamryn cut her off and snapped. "That's right you don't. So why are you here? Wanna give me a play-by-play?"

Tara looked genuinely shocked and shook her head. "No, I, no." Taking a small step forward Tara continued. "I just, I wanna say I'm sorry."

"Why? Obviously I can't handle Jax." Kamryn raised her brows at Tara's sheepishly guilty look on her pale face. "What? Didn't think I could hear that. I was drunk and upset, not deaf."

"I know, and I was a bitch and I should have never slept with Jax while he was with you."

"How long?" Kamryn asked her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "How long was he playing me? How long were you guys laughing behind my back?" Her voice cracked and Kamryn cursed herself for it.

Tara looked at Kamryn with big brown eyes and shook her head softly, her face flushing. "No, Kamryn, it was never like that."

Kamryn scoffed and shook her head looking down at her feet for a moment while she re-crossed her arms. "No, I wouldn't know what it was like would I?" Kamryn asked. "I never cheated on anybody."

Tara sighed crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just, I felt so connected with Jax."

"Well, you were pretty connected when he was inside of you, weren't you?" Kamryn asked her exasperated.

"So what do we do now? I really did like being your friend."

Kamryn gave a dry laugh and shook her head. "We don't do anything. You get out of my house. That's what happens now."

"Kamryn, please, Jax and you–"

Before Kamryn could register her actions her hand came up and made a resounding connection with Tara's face. "Don't you dare talk about me Jax as if you knew how we were as a couple," she said angrily while Tara held her cheek staring at Kamryn in shock. "You do not get to come in here give a piece of shit apology and think everything is okay."

Tara didn't say anything, just continued to hold her reddening cheek while staring at her.

"And I was nice to you," Kamryn said her voice breaking slightly. "I was your friend when you first moved here and this is how you say thank you?"

"Kamryn, I, I'm so–"

"Yeah, you're sorry," Kamryn said mockingly and walked past Tara and held open her bedroom door. "Why don't you leave? Now you can go fuck Jax without feeling guilty."

As Tara left the room Kamryn couldn't help but call out, "Hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds," she said before slamming the door.

Calmly walking over to her computer chair, Kamryn sat down and put her head in her hands and cried.

Feeling the tears roll down her cheeks while having trouble breathing, Kamryn became angry. Angry because she was letting all of this get to her.

/

"I can't believe she actually showed up to your house," Donna said to her over the phone.

Kamryn nodded while putting paper into her binder, preparing for school which was starting in two weeks. "I'm just sad," she whispered.

"Well, I would be to. You already went into the angry and slutty stage."

"I did not go into a slutty stage. I prefer to say rebound stage."

Kamryn could hear Donna roll her eyes over the phone. "Yeah, yeah. Splitting hairs if you ask me. Have you talked to that guy since?"

"His name is Max, and no. I haven't. He's texted me a couple times but I keep giving him lame excuses of why we can't go out. I'm grounded, I'm working, I'm hanging out with my family, and so on and so forth."

Donna snickered. "You don't work."

Kamryn narrowed her eyes. "Ha-ha. Is that seriously all you got from that?"

"No, I also got you should be a big girl and tell him what happened was a mistake and he should stop talking to you."

"I know, I know," Kamryn told her and fingered her long hair and grinned slightly. "You doing anything right now?"

"No, why? Wanna come over?"

Kamryn shook her head. "No, meet me at the mall."

/

"You know people say you shouldn't make big decisions after a break-up," Donna said standing outside the beauty salon. "I think chopping off all of your hair is one of them," she said picking up one of her long strands.

Kamryn rolled her eyes and yanked it back. "I'm not cutting it all off."

"Close enough," Donna told her and jabbed her shoulder slightly. "Besides why don't you wait at least another month or two before you do it."

"Why wait? I'm already here." Kamryn was getting ready to walk in when Donna lightly touched her arm.

Donna squared her shoulders and frowned at Kamryn. "I'm your best friend so I reserve the right to tell you that you should not make a big decision based off of Jax."

"I am not basing anything off of him," Kamryn said and sighed looking at her friend. "I just want a fresh start. I've been the same girl who's been head over heels with the same guy for two years. I want something different."

Donna looked at her Kamryn, who was really looking for Donna's support and approval on this. "I already did one stupid thing over Jax, I'm not gonna do something else I'm gonna regret."

/

"What did you do to your hair?" Her mother gasped running her hand through the layered strands that had reached her mid back that now rested comfortably on her shoulders.

Kamryn gave her mother a sarcastic grin while Margaret ignored the smile and kept petting her hair. "It's a haircut, mom. You know, something people do on occasion."

"A trim, but not this..." Margaret trailed off with a ghastly look on her face. Dropping her manicured hands from her daughter's hair, Margaret sighed. "You've always loved your long hair."

Kamryn shrugged. "I just wanted a change. You should be thankful, I wanted to get rid of the red and go blonde. Donna talked me out of it."

Her father came into the room, carrying his briefcase and the newspaper and he scowled at the both of them. "Leave her alone," Ian told them setting his black case on the glass coffee table. "It's just hair for God's sake, Margaret. It'll grow back."

Margaret's eyes widened slightly, and she looked like she wanted to refute but she didn't say anything just slightly nodded her head and took a step away from Kamryn. "You're right, I'll stop fussing."

Ian made a sound of agreement while he sat in his brown recliner, crossing his legs in his business suit while opening his newspaper.

While her mother left the room, Kamryn remained where she was with a small frown on her face.

What exactly just happened?

/

Giving himself a quick shake, Jax remained leaning on his bike while smoking his third cigarette in the last fifteen minutes.

He had texted Kamryn about a half hour ago, asking her if he could come over to talk. He didn't expect a reply back.

But it still hurt that she didn't answer. Especially when he knew that the girl always had her phone on her.

So he took it upon himself to get dressed, get on his bike, and drive the short five minute ride to her house from his.

And now he was standing here. Outside of her house for the past twenty minutes.

Feeling like total shit.

/

"You didn't answer him?" Donna asked her over the phone ten minutes earlier.

Kamryn scowled at the way Donna asked the question. "No, why would I? I don't wanna see him."

"Honey, nobody wants to talk to the guy who cheated on you. But you gotta do it sooner or later. Especially since you both live here. What happens when you run into each other?"

So Kamryn hadn't thought that far ahead. But she didn't want to talk to Jax. She didn't want to hear how sorry he was. She didn't want to hear all these promises that he'd never do it again when he had cheated on her multiple times with Tara.

"I don't know. I figured we'd just ignore each other," Kamryn answered lamely.

Kamryn heard Donna blow out a frustrated breath over the phone. "Kam, you haven't talked to him in almost two weeks. I figured you of all people would have a speech prepared."

"I don't have anything prepared!' Kamryn yelled and winced. "Every time I even imagine talking to him I just picture myself crying. I just don't feel strong."

"That's how I feel whenever Ope tells me he's doing something for the club," Donna responded quietly. "Want my advice? You don't need to feel strong. Just put up that front and cry later. When you're alone."

/

When Jax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he threw the cigarette in his hand on the ground so quickly the he almost burned his finger.

Pulling out his flip phone out of his pocket, Jax's heart was speeding up, anticipating the text would be from Kamryn.

He was deeply disappointed when his phone was vibrating from a call from his V.P.

"What's up Big O?" Jax asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Need you up for a transportin' job with me."

Jax's eyebrows raised slightly. He was used to this shit, but on such short notice? "Right now?"

"Nah, in about two or three hours. We're loadin' up now, so you should come help out. Gotta get this shipment to Indian Hills, now. Before the Chief gets back from his extended leave."

Looking up to the red bricked house, Jax silently cursed to himself. "I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up the phone, Jax sat on his bike without turning it on for several minutes. Just now, he was getting ready to give Otto some amazing excuse of why he couldn't transport the guns.

Because of Kamryn. Putting a woman before his club. Before his family and his brothers.

Shaking his head while starting his bike, Jax swore to himself.

_I won't let that happen._

* * *

_**So in honor of the seventh (and last!) season of SOA is premiering tonight, I've decided to post this today! Can't wait for the episode tonight and to see what's gonna happen!**_

_**Like in my story! What's gonna happen between Kamryn and Jax? Or is Kamryn going to choose to further her relationship with Max? What's gonna happen with the bitch Tara? so much stuff...**_

_**Thank you everybody for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I would thank all of you right now but gotta go give a two year old a bath and put her to bed so she's asleep for Sons of Anarchy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER TEN**

_2 Days Later_

Sitting in the local coffee shop, Kamryn sat across from Donna sullenly stirring the sugar in her coffee cup.

"So after you texted him, he never showed up?" Donna asked her frowning. "Doesn't sound like Jax. I figured he'd be waiting outside your house waiting for you to text him back."

Kamryn shrugged and played with her short choppy hair. "Guess not, maybe he was with Tara," she added and pouted. "God, can I sound worse?"

"Yeah, you could," Donna nodded and took a bite from her blueberry muffin. "But you didn't invite me to breakfast for nothing. So spill, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing really," Kamryn answered and quirked her brow. "It's just, my parents are acting so weird. Like, my dad turned into this delegating monster who does nothing but command me and my mom around."

"Well, you're dad is a lawyer," Donna said with a little smile at her joke.

"But it's different," Kamryn insisted and put her head in her hands. "I don't even know. He's just, so controlling now. He was never like that before."

"Maybe he's just stressed?" Donna asked shrugging. "Maybe some big case coming up?"

"Maybe..."

/  
_Next Day_

"Happy you patched in Jax," Jury said to Jax with a smile on his wrinkling face.

Jax nodded shoving his hand in his pocket. "Bout time too. Thanks for letting us stay the extra night. Really appreciate it."

Jury clapped his hand on Jax's back and nodded, his eyes squinting in the harsh sunlight. "Wouldn't want the P.D. on your asses on the way home with this boy," he said with his head indicating to the large transporting truck.

"Yeah, Niners are gonna appreciate that shit," Otto said loudly, walking toward them, putting on his leather gloves. "Ya ready to go? Gotta get to Oakland to deliver the rest of this to the Cacuzza's."

Jax nodded and gave Jury a swift hug, "See ya later, Uncle Jury."

"Looking forward to it, Jax."

/

Jax drove his bike in front of the large truck Otto was responsible for driving. While not going over the speed limit, as to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves as they were about a half hour before reaching Oakland.

Jax's head was overflowing with thoughts.

First about Kamryn, then about the club, then about Tara.

He didn't know what the hell he was going to do about two of those. The club life always came natural to him. It's what he wanted to do ever since he could remember. He didn't have those delusional thoughts about being a doctor or some other shit other kids dream of being.

He wanted to follow in his father and step-father's footsteps.

Kamryn was such a big part of his life. When he started dating her, he realized that every big decision he mad had centered around her and if she'd be affected. He was her first and she was his, in a way. She was definitely his first love and he didn't picture himself with anyone else.

But then Tara came along when he was in a piss poor mood. So he made a piss poor decision.

So obviously he was shocked as hell when Tara kept on coming back to him, whenever he and Kamryn got into a fight.

Tara had him when he was at his worst and she still came on coming back.

He was an asshole for cheating on Kamryn, he knew this and he regretted it. But Kamryn got mad at him so easily, and Tara was just, she was easier to be around.

Jax was so wrapped up in his thoughts when he heard sirens coming from behind him it completely shocked him. Praying to whatever God there was, he was hoping that the cops were going for some other guy.

But luck couldn't be on his side right now, right?

/

"Okay, Kamryn, don't freak out," Donna started out as she barged into Kamryn's house that afternoon.

Kamryn, who was sitting on her couch reading a magazine looked up at Donna frowning. "That's never a good way to start out."

"Yeah, yeah," Donna took a deep breath before telling Kamryn, "Jax was taken into custody after a couple of cops stopped him and Otto. They had a warrant and searched the truck and they found thirty-thousand dollars worth of guns."

Kamryn's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head. "You're kidding."

Shaking her head, Donna sat down next to her, turning slightly. "No, I wish I was though. Ope told me about it. They took them in almost an hour ago."

"Oh good lord," Kamryn said standing up and pacing.

"That's not all," Donna cringed when she saw Kamryn's face lift with worry and unshed tears in her eyes.

"What else is there?" Kamryn asked her exasperated.

"Your dad is working on the case against Otto."

/

Angrily barging into her dad's office, Kamryn was not surprised to her see her father with his reading glasses on swamped with papers on his desk. Heavily invested in what he was doing.

He didn't even lift his head until she slammed the door shut.

When he looked up at her he took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Kamryn?"

"You can't do this," Kamryn told him firmly. "You can't try to put my boyfriend's friend in jail!"

Playing with the glasses in his hand, Ian looked up at her with tired hazel eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice in this."

"Yes you do!" Kamryn yelled at him and walked toward his desk. "You can tell them no. Give the case to somebody else, but don't do this."

"I can't," Ian said after long moments of just staring at his young and angry seventeen year old daughter. "I'm being paid very generously by some people who want some of these club members in jail."

"By who and why can't they do it themselves?"

Ian sighed before rolling his chair out and standing up, walking over to his window and closing the shades slightly. "Have you ever heard of The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives?"

Kamryn's face showed her obvious confusion at the change of conversation. "No."

"They're also know as ATF, and they want to put the gangs and clubs away who illegally transport any type of drugs, guns, and explosives," Ian rubbed his forehead slightly and looked at his daughter. "I'm being paid a very good amount of money to put these members in jail by one of the lead agents."

Kamryn sighed and crossed her arms. "Dad, it's not like we're not well off. We don't need the money right now. Can't you tell them no?"

Crossing over to his daughter he put his hands on her shoulder and Ian said, "I didn't want to have to tell you this. At least not like this and not yet."

"Tell me what?" Kamryn asked worriedly.

"I have cancer."

/

"Are you okay baby?" Gemma asked, worriedly cupping her son's face.

Moving out of her grasp, Jax nodded. "I'm find, Ma. It's Otto, I'm worried about. He's gonna get serious time for this."

And right on a cue, a hysterical older blonde came running into the station. "What happened?" Luann Delaney asked while sobbing, drawing the attention of many of the other people in the place.

"Shit went bad, walked right into a trap outside of Oakland," Clay answered walking back from the main room. "Chief ain't here, he left Unser in charge it should be easier to get Otto on a good track."

Luann shook her head sniffling while black-stained tears ran down her cheeks. "This is his what? Third or fourth run in? They're not just gonna keep on letting him off with parole."

"Everything's gonna be fine, baby," Gemma said pulling Luann in for a hug.

Jax shook his head while Clay pulled him off to the side. "This is bad," Jax said when they were far enough away from Luann and Gemma.

"Real bad, for Otto," Clay said and crossed his arms. "Otto's gonna make your name null and void."

Jax frowned, "What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"He's tellin' them that you weren't a part of this. Makin' up some b.s. story about you visiting Jury as a family visit. Nothin' more. Gonna say that you didn't know it was him behind you."

Jax scoffed and looked up at Clay, "You really think they're gonna buy that shit?"

"Doesn't matter if they do or not. You weren't drivin' the truck."

Jax frowned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "What're we gonna do about the Cacuzza's?" Jax asked Clay and shoved a hand in his pocket, playing the pack of cigarettes he had in there. "They were expectin' their shipment tonight."

Clay nodded, "I know. I got Chib's and Tig on it. They're meetin' with Jimmy right now. Cops confiscated the truck."

"Shit," Jax drawled and looked at Clay seriously. "IRA's gonna be shittin' bricks over this."

Putting a hand around his shoulder Clay said, "That they are."

/

_That Night_

Laying down in bed, Kamryn was wearing her pajamas and was bundled underneath her blankets. Hearing nothing but the air conditioner and the soft sound of music coming through her radio, Kamryn's tears still continued to roll down her cheeks.

There was just too much shit in her head right now.

Her father was dying and he needed more money for treatment, her mother's shop wasn't enough income to pay for the bills, mortgage, car payments, her fathers medical bills, and Drake's schooling.

Ian had explained to her that he needed to do this job. He needed to do this because once he began treatment he didn't plan on staying in the office.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when her phone rang she jumped slightly.

Sitting up she reached over on her mahogany end table and looked at her flip phone. Seeing it was Jax made her cringe and hesitate to answer. She just didn't know if she could deal with this on top of everything else.

But Donna's words came back to her and that's what made her answer. She needed to put this behind her in order to move forward.

"Hey..."

/  
Jax was utterly shocked that Kamryn had actually answered him. He was prepared to call her, leave her a voice mail, begging her to call him back. He didn't have a clue how to go about the conversation he had been dreading the past two weeks.

"Hey..." she greeted in her regularly sexy and slightly raspy voice, but there was something wrong. She sounded as if she'd been crying or she was just really tired.

"Hey, I, uh, I'm surprised you answered," Jax answered lamely, sitting up a littler more from where he sat on the curb outside of the police station.

"Makes both of us."

It was silent after that. Jax didn't know how to begin explaining himself but he knew exactly what he wanted her to know right now. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I love you."

"Funny way of showing it," she answered shortly with a sigh. "You asked me if you could come over the other night. I told you yes, even after everything you did, and you stood me up. Way to make me feel like a fool. Again."

"No, babe, it wasn't like that. I swear," Jax defended himself quickly. "I got a call and I had club business to do. Part of the reason why I'm callin' so late."

"I'm so sick and tired of excuses, Jax," Kamryn said quietly, and he could hear rustling. "I'm just calling to let you know, I don't want to see you anymore."

His heart stopped. He had to have died and gone to hell because that was one of the worst possible things he could have ever heard. Surely his bike skidded off the road and he was dead. The only explanation for this right now.

"What?" he answered quietly. "You can't mean that, babe."

"I do, though. Jax, I did something a couple of days ago, something I'm not proud of," she said in a low voice and Jax shut his eyes and resisted the urge to wince at her confession. "I didn't like that I did something like that to get back at you. It's not who I am."

"I'm sorry," Jax said again. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not sorry," Kamryn said coldly. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have cheated on me at all."

"It was wrong," he admitted quietly. "But I am sorry."

"How would you feel if I was fucking Opie or one of your other friends in your club?" she asked him in a whisper. "And I was doing it behind your back for God knows how long and then you found out. And all's I was doing was saying sorry. How would you feel?"

Jax didn't say anything because she was right. Kam was being extremely kind considering the circumstances.

"I just want you to know, I don't wanna see you anymore," Kamryn said firmly. "I really mean it, Jax."

And before he even got a chance to respond to her, she hung up. She hung up and all's he heard was the dial tone.

Taking the small gray phone from his ear, Jax stared at for a long while.

Wondering just what the hell he was gonna do now.

_/_

Standing in front of her standing mirror, Kamryn stood with just her bra and sweat pants on. With her back facing the mirror and her head turned so she could see it.

It being her tattoo for Jax.

She needed to get rid of it. She had been contemplating it ever since she got off the phone with Jax almost five days ago. Kamryn couldn't see it in her everyday life, but just knowing it was there was enough for her.

Kamryn was so conflicted and she was angry at herself for feeling this way. Huffing, Kamryn ran her finger over the crow and she frowned.

Jax cheated on her, multiple times. She shouldn't still have feelings for him. It should've been like a switch go from the on to off position in a matter of seconds.

She should have turned it off the minute she found out. But she couldn't. It wasn't for lack of trying. But no matter what Jax did, she couldn't get back together with him. Not while he was spouting his bullshit promises and 'I love you's' to her and then he was boning her friend.

_Tara..._

Kamryn was still pissed as hell at her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Tara didn't make Jax have sex with her. Anything Jax did with her he chose to do and vice-versa. So they both were willing to have sex, and to hurt her.

Sighing, Kamryn turned around and angrily yanked on her tank-top and walked over to where her phone was charging on her end table.

"Hey, Donna, you busy?"

/

"C'mon Jax, it couldn't have been that bad," Opie said to him while fixing the 1994 Chevrolet Camaro he got suckered into fixing for Chibs.

Jax was loosening the lug nuggets on the truck he was working on. "You're right. It was worse. She told me she didn't even wanna see me anymore."

Chuckling, Opie looked up from the engine he was working on and looked over at Jax. "You cheated on her. What'd you expect? Besides her fuckin' father is the one who put Otto away."

"Yeah," Jax murmured but closed his mouth when he heard the familiar clicking of his mother's boots.

"Jax, what the hell is takin' so long?" Gemma's voice rang out in the garage while she did what she always did. Made a grand fucking entrance in leather and boots.

"What're you talkin' about?" Jax asked coming out from his squat and stood up.

"You've been changing these tires for the last hour this should be half hour job, if that. I got two other cars that still need working on and they're gonna be back by six," Gemma said and put her hands on her hips, paperwork held tightly in her fist.

"Ma, it's only eleven. We got plenty of time. Right Ope?" Jax turned his head to his friend and was met with a frown.

"Uh, sorry man. I'm outta here in an hour."

"For what?" Jax asked him confused.

"Yeah, for what?" Gemma echoed raising her brows at him.

"Got stuff planned with Donna," Opie answered vaguely, twisting the socket wrench in his hands. "But Chibs should be back by then."

Gemma's eyes narrowed. "And where the hell is Chibs? I make these schedules for a reason."

Jax and Opie looked at each other and then shrugged simultaneously. "Don't worry about it," Jax said confidently. "I'll finish this."

/

Kamryn was standing outside of the tattoo shop, idly rubbing her arm while looking up at the Razor's Edge logo sign on the tattoo shop.

Donna had told her that she was sorry but she was waitressing for another hour but then Opie was taking her somewhere.

So here she was. Standing outside a tattoo shop, with a, now, regretful tattoo. Trying to gain the courage to go inside and officially erase everything Jax Teller from her life.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, imagine her surprised when an arm wound it's way around her shoulder.

"Who the hell–" she said angrily and ripped the arm off of her shoulder but stopped when she saw it was just Max.

He gave her a half-smile, showing off his perfectly white and straight teeth. A smile that made most girls swoon and drop their panties for him.

_I basically did..._

"Hey, been tryin' to call you," he said and looked down at her, his emerald eyes showing immense amusement. "What was the excuse this time? Oh yeah, you were sick."

Looking down guiltily at her black flats Kamryn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I just didn't know what to say about the... date."

Max nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, can't say I've had a date like that in a while."

Looking up at him, Kamryn tilted her head at him and told him indignantly, "I'm not usually like that. I just got out of a relationship and I just..." she trailed off shaking her head slightly. Not know how to explain why she did what she did.

"Hey, I get it," Max said to her. "So how about we try going for an actual date this time?" He grinned at her and put his hand on his heart. "I'll keep my hands to myself, I swear."

Kamryn looked up at him coyly and shook her head slightly. "I don't think so. I just, I have a lot going on right now and–"

"So how about we're friends first?" Max asked persistently.

Kamryn's eyes widened and she laughed slightly. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

Bending down slightly he whispered, "Not when I see something I want."

* * *

_**Soooo... I do apologize if this chapter was lengthy.  
**_

_**This chapter, a lot in it. Gonna admit it now, not the best at writing 'Club' scenes but I'm working on it. I promise! but only 3 reviews? Jeez guess I'm not doin' somethin' right.. **_

_**But thank you to my lovely reviewers, I appreciate your time and words more than you know! **_

_**Thank you to everybody else for following and favoriting, think about reviewing! I love reading your guys' thoughts and opinions.**_

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. ONLY OWN KAMRYN (:**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_One Week Into School._

"I really love that ring," Kamryn said holding Donna's hand up while sitting in their new home room. "Ope did really good," she continued grinning at the impressive diamond solitaire white-gold ring.

Donna nodded, her face covered in a cheesy grin. "It was his mom's but she gave it to him to give to me," she said almost jumping in her seat. "It was the most romantic thing ever."

Grinning, Kamryn gave back Donna her left hand and nodded. "I bet."

"Oh, how was your date with Max last night?" Donna asked her brows raised in blatant curiosity.

Shrugging, Kamryn turned her attention to the clock. "It was okay. I just, I want to take things slow. Like snail paced slow. It's only been like month since, you know..." she trailed off and shook her head.

Donna frowned sadly at her friend, who was in obvious distress over her ex. "Well, I think you should do what makes you happy. Stop worrying about what Jax is doing because I can guarantee you he's not thinking about what you're doing."

Kamryn's head jerked to Donna and her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quickly.

"Uh..." Donna started but then the bell rang and Donna shrugged and pointed at the teacher who turned from the board and looked at the students who were sitting in there seats.

Kamryn looked at the brunette next to her with questioning eyes, eyes that Donna was now avoiding.

What the hell did she mean?

/

Jax was laying down in his bed, smoking a cigarette while Tara was getting dressed next to him.

"I don't understand why you won't even think about it," Tara said exasperated while she shrugged on her black tee shirt. "It's a really good opportunity."

"Yeah, for you," Jax replied gruffly, and put out his shrunken cigarette in the ash tray beside his bed.

"But it would be great for both us," Tara said and sat down on the bed next to Jax. "It would be great for a new start."

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "You don't even know me, what makes you think I want a new start."

"I've seen things here, Jax," Tara said quietly. "I've seen enough to know that this is not exactly the best place to hang around."

"But your stayin' here anyway?"

Tara rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "If you have been listening to me anytime I talked you'd know I want us to go to Chicago."

"Listen, we've been together three weeks–"

"And it feels like I've known you for so much longer than that," she said indiginatly and, before he could voice his protest she gave him a soft kiss. "Just think about it, kay? I gotta go."

/

Donna had avoided her like the plague, the goody good girl even skipped lunch and second period so she wouldn't have to talk to her.

Kamryn was pissed and confused as hell.

She shouldn't care about what Jax was doing, Donna said he didn't care what she was doing. But... it was just so hard being here while she knew he was doing something. It was even worse that on the three dates she went on with Max her mind kept drifting over to what Jax was doing, or how he would make the date even better.

While walked home from school, Kamryn's mind was racing with thoughts she didn't hear the roaring of a bike behind her before they pulled up next to her.

Kamryn turned around, frowning immensley when she saw it was Clay. "Hi, Mr. Morrow," she said a little nervously while waving slightly.

Giving her a smile, Clay turned off his bike and looked at Kamryn. "Hey, Kamryn. Gotta question for ya I was hoping you could answer."

Sighing, Kamryn's shoulders dropped. "Look if it's about Jax, I haven't spoken to him for almost a month if you wanna know anything you should probably ask Tara."

Clay shook his head, his hand up slightly. "No, no, no. Not about Jax, per say. More about how much he told you."

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Kamryn's eyes widened, not knowing what to say.

/

"How's Luann holdin' up?" Jax asked his mom later on that day in the office.

Gemma brought down her reading glasses and swung them slightly. "Otto's being carted away this morning, how'd you think she feels? Ever since court, she's been a wreck."

Jax sighed and plopped down into the seat in the office and rand his hand through his hair aggressively. "This is all my fuckin' fault. Should be me getting sent away."

Shaking her head, Gemma stood up and walked over to her son. "Don't say that. Do not do this to yourself, Jax."

"Do what?"

"Drown yourself in whatever fucked up feelings your having," Gemma said harshly. "Otto did this so you could be out here, helping the club and help him get out."

"He's not getting out anytime soon, Gemma," Jax spat angrily. "With all the other offenses? It's a fifteen year sentence, with no possibility of parole. Where's the good in this?"

Gemma straightened and looked down at her son, feeling slight pity for him. He was kicking himself in the ass for doing what his V.P. told him to do. "You don't feel bad for this," she told him in a firm quiet voice. "You were following orders, and if you hadn't done that then you would be in there with Otto. And where's the good in that?"

"I should've saw the trap, there were barely any cars out, shoulda known," Jax insisted.

"Well you didn't, and I can tell you this," Gemma said and gently grabbed Jax's chin. "Otto isn't mad at you. But he'll be pissed if you lose your focuse over this."

/

"Uh, what do you mean, how much do I know?" Kamryn asked, her voice slightly shaky. She was upset with Jax, but she didn't want him getting in trouble for her. He really was telling the truth. It wasn't just his secret.

"I mean about the, uh, family business," Clay said in a conversational tone, using his hands while he talked. "You know much about it?" he asked a hand came up on his hip, his back slightly hunched.

Kamryn shook her head playing dumb. "No, not really. I mean, Jax never really told me how to fix any cars."

Clay raised his brows at her, over the rim of his sunglasses standing there for a moment without saying anything.

Then he nodded his head and a smile came on his face. "Alright, sorry about all this. Just really protective no family secrets get out, ya know?" The grin on his face didn't look so friendly know. "Can't let other people come on in and steal our business away."

Kamryn nodded, clinching the purse on her shoulder. "Absolutely understand, you know, my dad's a lawyer. I know how tight-lipped he gets about his affairs," she said nodding and frowned. "Didn't know mechanics were the same way?"

What the hell am I doing? He can kill me with one hand! She thought to herself but quickly said, "Sorry, but I gotta go." She hiked her thumb over her shoulder. "Got lots of things to do," she continued, eager to leave this conversation.

Nodding, Clay said, "Yeah, of course. Sorry for keeping you, better get on home."

Eagerly nodded, Kamryn didn't say anymore as she quickly turned away from him and walked home at a brisk pace.

Clay scared the hell out of her and she didn't want him to change his mind about letting her leave, but she knew one person she'd be calling soon.

/

"I can't believe you've never been here before," Max said grinning at her while holding Kamryn's hand.

Shaking her head, Kamryn looked at the grown trees around her and the ever-growing lake they were walking toward. "I guess I just never had any time."

"I'll take you here as much as you want," Max promised as they walked onto the wooden bridge over the lake.

"It's so peaceful here," Kamryn said in a wistful tone while leaning on the bar of the bridge.

"It's quiet," Max agreed wrapping his arms around her waist from behind while she stared at the sparkling water the setting sun gave it.

"It's perfect," she whispered and grinned when he gave her a soft kiss on the back of her head. "Could it be? Did you just kiss me?" she asked him and turned around in his arms.

"On the back of the head," Max said tilting his head in acknowledgment. "It wasn't a real kiss."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kamryn sighed. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm just, I'm a total head case right now."

"Hey, I've dealt with worse. One of my exes threw a flower pot at me because I got her flowers, apparently she was allergic," he said and winced looking at her cautiously. "I didn't just ruin this did I? With the whole exes conversation?"

Giggling at his nervousness, Kamryn shook her head. "No, you're fine," she assured.

"Good," Max said relieved. "I don't want anything to ruin this date. I put a lot of work into it."

Frowning inquisitively Kamryn looked at the bridge they were on and teasingly asked, "Oh you built this?"

Laughing, Max shook his head. "Alright, so I put a lot of thought into this."

"And this is definitely my new favorite place," Kamryn said nodding and looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

/

Max had just dropped Kamryn off at her house and all of the good nice feelings left her system while she marched into her house.

Opening up her door, Kamryn sighed in aggravation. Drake's bags were all over the flood of the little doorway and she groaned. "Seriously?" she muttered to herself while trying to get over the bags in front of her.

Sure, Kamryn was called a slob on occasion but at least she kept her mess in her bedroom and not scattered all over the house.

Finally getting passed the death trap, Kamryn began the walk through the living room to get to the staircase, but stopped when she saw her father and mother sitting at the dinner table in the dining room.

"I just don't see how we're gonna afford this," her mother said in a low tone. "My shop is good, but I have people to pay and this is not enough to cover your treatment and Drake's school. When is this agent supposed to be paying you?"

Ian ran a hand through his silvering hair while shaking his head slightly. "They're supposed to be doing a money transfer for about sixty thousand. I won the case I put the man in jail, I should be getting it any day now."

"Good," Maragaret said quietly and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Kamryn and she scrambled to put the papers on the table in a blue folder next to her. "Hi, how was you day? Need anything?"

Kamryn shook her head and frowned at her mother's anxiousness. "It was fine and no, I'm good."

"Okay, well then, why don't you head upstairs? Donna called for you earlier," Margaret told her conversationally.

Nodding, Kamryn said, "Thanks." Walking away from the dining room and going up the stairs Kamryn was thinking to herself the entire way up.

What the hell was in the blue folder?

/

Upstairs in her room, Kamryn changed out of her dress and into some old jeans and a tee shirt. She was going to talk to Jax about her little chat with Clay.

It was ridiculous. He had the balls to cheat on her but he had to get his step dad to ask her if she was going to say anything to anybody about what they do in their club.

She'd see Donna in school tomorrow and she was going to question her very tight lipped friend.

/  
Sitting at the table outside the clubhouse, Jax had a cigarette and bottle of Jack in his hand. His head was pounding with the fucking information in his head right now.

Otto was servin' fifteen years, right now there was no V.P., there was a whole big pissing contest going on to see who'd get the patch, Cacuzaa's gave them another two weeks to get them their guns, and the fuckin' Mayan's were deciding to start up shit by going through Charming to transport their drugs.

This shit was never ending.

Then on top of that Tara was hounding him on going to fucking Chicago with her. Taking another pull of his cigarette, Jax still had a hard time gettin' his head wrapped around that.

Hearing the squealing tires of a familiar car, Jax's head shot up from the bottle he had been looking at and he saw the black 94 chevy swing into the lot like a bat outta hell.

Putting out his cigarette and the bottle, Jax quickly stood up and jogged to where the car was now shut off and where an angry Kamryn got out of the car.

"How dare you!" she immediately yelled at him and shoved him when he came close enough. "If you wanted to know if I was going to tell anybody your–"

A slightly buzzed Jax cut her off by putting a hand on the back of her head and one on her waist and pulled her toward him roughly. Landing his lips on her before she could protest. She was even more beautiful than she was a month ago when he last saw her. She cut her hair and it looked sexy as hell on her.

Putting her hands on his chest, Kamryn pushed at him, refusing to open her lips and gasped when Jax finally let her go. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

Jax shook his head and ran a hand over his growing beard, which was in desperate need of a trim "Sorry, I just..." he shook his head trailing off. "Been a while since I saw you."

She raised her brows at him shocked. "You kiss everybody like that, that you haven't seen in a while?"

Looking down at her, Jax shook his head. "Just you."

He was committing every detail about her to memory. How her short hair was now choppy and layered on her shoulder, how her side bangs came to rest just under her eyes and her hair was in her natural curled state. Her hazel eyes were big and without make up, her loose tee shirt encasing his favorite asset about her..

"Dude, my eyes are here," Kamryn said pointing to her face. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't have Clay come talk to me about stuff your to scared to ask me."

Jax frowned and looked at her like she was crazy. "I didn't ask Clay to ask you anything," he said and looked around before grabbing her hand. "Come with me."

/

Dragging and cursing and unwilling Kamryn throughout the clubhouse was interesting to say the least, even the double thumbs up and shit-eating grin Tig gave him on the way in was a little discretional to say the least.

"Jax, let me go," Kamryn said again, pulling on her arm to get him to release her.

_Ha, fat chance,_ he thought to himself looking behind him for the moment at the angry red head. Now that she was within arm's reach they were gonna hash shit out.

/

Kamryn glared at the blonde as he locked the door behind him. "I did not come here to be locked in the bedroom with you. I came here to tell you not to send your dad to do your dirty work."

"Yeah, I got that. I'll talk to Clay about it," he assured her and he walked closer toward her until he was well into her personal space.

Crossing her arms, Kamryn tried not to act like it bothered her in the slightest. "Well, thanks. I just don't want anybody in here giving me a hard time or anything. And I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said hesitatingly. "I know my Dad was the one who put one of your members away. I also wanna make sure he's not gonna be on you're hit list or anything. He didn't do it for fun," she said defensively almost to the point of yelling.

"They won't be giving you or your dad a hard time and I know. Heard about the money transfer," Jax said easily, staring down at her, where Kamryn started fidgeting.

"Okay," Kamryn said nodding and side-stepped him. "Great little chat so I'll just be going now." But Jax's arm grabbed her forearms and he gently pulled her back toward him. "Wait a minute how'd you know about the money?" she asked flippantly.

"I have resources." Jax looked at her and all dropped the previous conversation. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kamryn said. "You cheated, I didn't. I broke up with you. End of story."

"It's not the end of story," Jax told her seriously. "We got a lot of shit to work out."

"There is nothing to work out," she responded quietly. "I don't wanna talk about this. Not now, not ever. I really want to go home."

Dropping his arms, Jax backed up slightly. "Can't you just yell at me?" he asked, his arms thrown up beside him. "I don't know how to make this better."

"You can't," she told him. "Nothing you say or do will ever make this okay."

"Let me try," he persisted. "I will do anything for you, ya gotta know that."

Kamryn looked up at him unflinchingly. "Everything except be faithful, right?"

Jax winced at that and looked down at her. "I'm so sorry about that. Hell, I can say it a thousand times if you want me to."

Looking up at him, Kamryn's hazel eyes watered and she released a shaky breath. "You hurt me, Jax. I don't think you understand how much. Did I not satisfy you? I feel like I did something wrong to drive you to her. I was obviously not doing something right."

It felt like he had been shot, straight in the goddamned heart. This girl, who he loved so much, was standing before him crying because of him and what he did.

Putting his hands on her cheeks and gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't blame anything on yourself. This is all on me and my fucked up ways," he repeated, before laying a kiss to her forehead.

Kamryn's eyes closed as she let him hold her. "Why am I doing this?" she asked herself out loud. "You're the one that hurt my but I'm letting you hold me."

Jax gently picked up her head and placed a gently kiss on her lips. "Let me make it up to you. Please," he added.

Looking up at him, Kamryn didn't move toward him or away as he lowered his lips to her's.

Gently coaxing her lips open with his tongue, Jax nearly groaned when she opened her delicious mouth to him. He could never forget how she tasted.

His hand made their way down her waist slowly, stopping when he reached the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, questioningly.

She looked so vulnerable right then. Like the next thing he would do would either make her heart break or he could tape it back together.

So when she gave him a slight nod, Jax grinned down at her. "You won't regret it?" he asked her unsure, although his heart was pounding, he hands shaking at the thought of the chance of being inside her again.

"I just, I need you right now," she said shakily.

"I'm right here," Jax said giving her another kiss. "I'm right here."

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update in forever I had family issues that needed, and still do, me to be there. So please be patient with me during the next 3-4 weeks or so. **_

_**But... what the hell is going on in my story?! Why on earth is Tara still in the picture you ask? Well, it's because a... discussion will happen with her and somebody else and will end in either her staying or leaving and it will set up for the next story. I noticed some of you were showing concern about this turning into a Jax/Tara fanfic and no... it's not like that. It's a Jax and Kamryn why is all this shit happening to us fanfic (; **_

_**Thank you to my lovely seven reviewers: rockinBallerina, HannaWest, NL92, and Guests! **_

_**Thank you to everybody else for following and favoriting my story! Thank you so much!  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
